A story of Sparks and Men
by Iris magic
Summary: This is a story of one Man  Will Lennox, one Decepticon  Megatron, and the unaviodable clash between them, with the rest of the world trying to keep at least one of them alive. This story is dark and not for light hearted.
1. Us vs Them

A story of Sparks and Men

Rating: M (for non-con, swearing and remake of a rude song)

Disclamer: Nope. Don't own them. Had I had them… every episode would have been like this story.

Author note: I'm not an experienced fanfic writer. Feed me, so I can improve! Also, I wrote Barricade's character the way I see him. After all, there has to be a reason to his choice of shape. Also, I'd like to thank my beta, Artoni, for the constructive criticism, and my husband, Dim, for sitting without crying when I dragged him to see Transformers. Squee, Frenzy!

Part 1: Us vs. Them

"Come on, Annabelle, let's go for a ride." Will Lennox picked his daughter up and smiled. She was such an angel (mostly).

"Just don't forget to be back for dinner!" His wife called after them. "Ironhide, you are in charge."

It was over a year since Lennox returned from Qatar and the following battles. Ironhide chose to follow the now-retired soldier home, and after the initial shock wore off, he was accepted as part of the family. So now, he was assisting 'his' family by delivering both the father and the daughter to a near-by shopping center, to acquire supplies.

The road from the farm was pretty long, so the old soldiers passed time comparing tactics and exchanging degrading stories about the commanding officers of old times.

"And then Prime said 'Do I look like a sex-giant?' and Ratchet replies 'More like a giant...' Out of respect for Annabelle I won't finish this story."

"Out of fear from my wife is more like it."

"Too true. She can be quite the … FRAG! Get out, now!"

It took Lennox a second to register the change of tone, a second he didn't have. The vehicle shook badly around him, and all he could do is thank god for Annabelle being in a baby chair, secu… red? A pain shot in his neck and the world went soft and black.

"Captain Lennox! Wake up!" The voice reached him through the haze.

Lennox cracked one eye open. One his sight cleared a bit, he checked his surroundings.

"Shit!"

He sat up abruptly and immediately regretted it. His whole body ached, but the worst was the pounding in his head.

"Where?" He asked, trying to ignore the pain.

"At a Decepticon hideout." The same voice that woke him replied. Now he recognized the speaker. Sam Whitwicky.

"Not that. Where is Annabelle?"

"Your daughter was with you?" Now Sam was worried. "I hope that Starscream…"

"Don't even say that." Ironhide's voice joined the conversation. "What are we doing here?"

"I don't know." Sam said. "I've been captured two days ago, according to Bee's timer. They bring me food, but they ignore Bee. I wonder why."

"Probably to create animosity, to make Bee jealous." Lennox said. The pounding in his head eased enough for him to start analyzing the situation. Old habits die hard.

There were two cells, one holding the humans, the other holding the Bots. The human cell had a mattress inside, and a small shower. The Bots cell was barren.

It was fun to see that his friends' spirit was strong, but still, no sign of Annabelle. Another glance told him that there were cameras outside the cells, observing every corner of the cells. It also showed plenty of burn and explosion marks on the wall of the Autobots' cell. Apparently Bee wasn't the cute helpless 'Bot everyone took him for, especially with Sam in danger. But some of those marks looked familiar. Very strange indeed.

"It looks like Ironhide her edidn't go out without a fight." Lennox muttered.

"Yes. And you missed a glorious battle." Sam said. "It took three of them to disable the guns of one drugged Ironhide."

"Eventually they succeeded." Ironhide added.

"'Cause I got high." Bee added.

Lennox smirked, before growing serious again.

"The starvation and animosity are age old tricks. They know Autobots won't allow such simple tricks to affect them. I think they are testing Sam. Humans are a new concept to them after all." He suggested. "Bumblebee, status report!"

"Shut up, just shut up…" (Black eyed peas)

"Again? Sometimes I don't know why Ratchet bothers." Ironhide muttered.

"You touch my tralala. Ooh, my ding-ding-dong." (Gunther and the Sunshine girls)

"He's not enjoying this!"

Despite the grave situation, the humans started laughing at the bicker.

"Fine! Sam, status report." Ironhide growled.

The laughter died.

"They stunned both Bee and myself, and then brought us here. Starscream runs the whole operation. And they succeeded in repairing most of the 'Cons I know. The little spiked git included. Haven't seen Megatron, though."

"The git has a name, Frenzy. Though git fits just as well." Ironhide corrected Sam.

"I wouldn't call someone who's in charge of your sparkling a git." An annoyed voice came from the entrance to the cell block.

Bee played an ice cream truck song, notifying others about Starscream's entrance.

"As a soldier of the US army I demand explanations as to why we are held here." Lennox stood up, 'military mode on'.

"As a leader of the Decepticons I don't care about your demands." Starscream mimicked Lennox.

"Where's my daughter, you bastard?"

"She's safe. You chose a proper second name for her, Grace. You can be comforted by the thought that no self- respecting Cybertronian will destroy a sparkling. Too bad same can't be said about you."

"What do you want?"

"To see you all suffer, especially Ironhide. I still owe you one and you know for what."

Ironhide cringed visibly at the memory.

"I didn't know! And I tried to help…"

"More like clean up your own mess. But enough of it. As a _gracious_ host…" Starscream emphasized the word 'gracious'. "I see the need to provide you with entertainment."

Lennox barely restrained himself from swearing. No need to agitate a violent giant robot without a good reason.

"I'll return in several hours to see to your discomfort." With that the 'Con turned to leave.

"Wait, please!" Sam called.

"What is it?" The 'Con smiled nastily.

"Don't, Sam. Don't degrade yourself!" Lennox hissed.

"He was addressing me, not you." Starscream shot a weak charge through the bars, barely missing Lennox. "Now, you were saying?"

"Could you please provide Bee with nutrition? You can starve me instead. He barely has energy left."

"Such a brave little squishy. Alright, I'll give your friend some Energon, on one condition."

"Name it!"

"You carry the container to him, with your own bare hands." Starscream sounded like he was enjoying Sam's emotional turmoil.

"Agreed. Show the way, fearless dealer."

"Sam, no!" Ironhide yelled. "It's…"

Starscream silenced him with a shot, aimed to hurt, not to kill, and then shut down the energy grid that held the humans inside.

"I dare _you_ to try anything, Captain Lennox." He spat the title with utter contempt.

Sam left the cell and the grid came alight behind him. Starscream gestured for him to follow and so he did.

"What was it about Energon you were about to say?" Lennox asked the 'Bots.

"It's poison. Poison running through my veins." (Alice)

"What kind of poison? Is there an antidote?"

"Atomic…" (Blondie).

"Radiation poisoning? Holy mother of…" Lennox returned to the mattress. A slow, terrible death was in store for the boy. "Why would anyone wish such a torture upon Sam?" An idea struck him. "This goes beyond warfare; it's personal, isn't it? Ironhide, what happened between you and Starscream?"

Ironhide averted his eyes.

"Well, WHAT?" Lennox yelled. "This is a serious situation and every bit of info is crucial."

"It was many thousands of human years ago. Starscream wasn't half this crazy then. We spotted him and Megatron near one of our bases. I was a dumb youngster myself, a trigger happy one too. So I shot first, asked questions later. And the answers were terrible. They discovered a Spark ready to take form and tried to take it to their base. It was too weak so they had no choice. Starscream, as the weaker Mech, linked with it, while Megatron guarded him. A Mech linked with a spark is helpless. And I shot Starscream. His pain nearly destroyed the Spark."

"It's like shooting a pregnant woman." Lennox said. "But you couldn't know…"

"I could check first!" Ironhide said. "Besides, you heard what Starscream said! No self-respecting Mech will harm a sparkling! There were other battles, other insults and grudges, and they all mixed with this one, Starscream has plenty for me to account for."

"Who else knows?"

"Megatron knew. Prime knows, so does Ratchet. I called him for help. Now you know too."

"And Starscream will torture Sam, as the closest payback he can do without harming a sparkling himself?"

Ironhide turned away from Lennox, only to see Bee's optics, full of despair.


	2. Metal vs Flesh

A story of Sparks and Men

Rating: M (for non-con, swearing and remake of a rude song)

Disclamer: Nope. Don't own them. Had I had them… every episode would have been like this story.

Author note: I'm not an experienced fanfic writer. Feed me, so I can improve! Also, I wrote Barricade's character the way I see him. After all, there has to be a reason to his choice of shape.

Part 2: Metal Vs. Flesh

A sound of footsteps broke the heavy silence. All eyes and optics centered on the entrance to the cell block. The scent of charred flesh hit the senses of all the prisoners. Sam entered the block, followed by an armed 'Con, carrying a small Energon container. He knelt before Bee's cell and placed the container on the floor by the bars.

"It should last you both for awhile." He said, before turning to face the guard. "Can I rest now?"

"Let me see your hands." The Mech ordered.

Sam raised his hands to the air and Lennox paled at the sight. Forget radiation. Those burns will bleed the boy to death.

The guard took the boys hands in his own and his optics dimmed. Then, he placed his other hand on the lock of the human cell.

"Let him recharge." He said to Lennox. "Strength required to proceed."

Lennox helped Sam to the cell and told him to lie down. Only then he noticed something weird. The wounds were half- healed.

"Hey!" He called the guard. "Whatever you've done, thank you."

"No need. Energon removal is vital." The 'Con turned to leave. "By the way, Starscream wants you to choose the one to be tortured next. Refuse and the boy will be the one to bring Energon every time."

"I'll do it." Ironhide said. "I'm the strongest of us all."

"Agreed." The guard locked the humans' cell and left.

Bee pulled the container into the cell and offered it to Ironhide.

"No, you take it. I'm well charged. Besides, if I lose it from pain, what's the use of wasting it?"

"That does it." Lennox said in his best commanding voice. "Listen and listen closely. We are in a hostile location and we must work as a team. Anyone who has grudges, problem and issues can stick it in his aft or ass, accordingly. They can wait. For now, we focus on survival. Are we clear?"

"Sir, yes sir!" Sam said.

"The one I need, oh yes indeed!" Bee agreed playfully.

"I see I'm outnumbered. So be it." Ironhide concluded.

From his quarters, Starscream watched the exchange of words.

"Such a spark in such a weak shell. Too bad Megatron is dead. He used to enjoy dimming such blazing sparks. Am I right?" He turned to the dark motionless figure behind him and smirked.

The scientist in him has decided to check the phenomenon of Lennox in more details.

Days passed. Bee tried repeatedly to use his radio to contact the others, Ironhide kept taking the beatings and Lennox did his best to help the injured. Sam was allowed protective gear when delivering Energon. And every day held a moral test for the humans, courtesy of Starscream. Some of the tests left both men aching in disturbing ways, some ended up with Sam staring blankly into space. And each time Starscream came down to laugh at the prisoners, he was rewarded with a glare that was clear: give Lennox a chance and Starscream is one dead 'Con.

Finally Starscream came to the conclusion that Sam matched perfectly the profile of a loyal friend type of human, but Lennox was something else. A different kind of test was needed and for that, Sam Whitwicky will have to undergo something utterly destructive. One look at Megatron's lifeless shell and Starscream already knew what method he'll apply.

The day showed no promise to be any different for the prisoners. That is until the same Mech that helped Sam entered the cell and dragged both humans out. He tossed Sam to another 'Con, an unfamiliar one, and dragged Lennox to another corridor. Lennox expected another test or torture, but surprisingly, the ex-soldier was taken to a brightly colored room, smelling of baby powder and flowers. Will almost wept when the large Mech released him and said:

"You have as long as you want. Frenzy, be nice. This is the little one's spark-giver."

Lennox was suddenly aware of his unshaved face, of the bad smell of unwashed hair, all the things that looked wrong, compared to the sight of a little girl, who played on a soft blanket with the small 'Con.

"Annabelle?"

Frenzy eyed him with obvious displeasure.

"You stink." He stated.

"I'm sorry. May I…"

Frenzy moved away from Annabelle and let the father hug his daughter.

"WillmakeagoodMedic'Conwhenbigger." Frenzy chirped.

"Medic? My baby will be a good medic, the best medic, better then Ratchet, better then Dr. Stevens, aren't you?"

"Papa." Annabelle said.

"She called me papa."

Frenzy approached the happy family and they set to play. And for the first time Lennox pondered on how alike were the two races, of the values they shared. He lost the line of thought when Frenzy offered him a story book.

"Oh, by all means. Once upon a time…"

"Look up, squishy!" Starscream smirked and pulled Sam by the hair to watch the screen. "Happy, aren't they?"

Sam blinked away the pain and allowed himself a smile.

"You stay here as long as he stays there." Starscream said. "And seeing that the other _humans_ seem to enjoy themselves, I don't see why you can't." Another 'Con, a smaller one, entered the room.

"Huh?" Sam eyed Starscream with suspicion.

"Rambler, you can help this one past time well, don't you?"

"What?"

"Thank you, Starscream. It's been a while." The Con checked Sam out in a way that made him shudder.

"You can't possibly…"

"Oh, but I can. He's yours until Frenzy comms you." Starscream laughed at Sam's terror.

"God, no! Please, no!" Sam backed away as far as he could.

Starscream turned and left, and the door closed in the exact moment Rambler pushed Sam to the floor.

"Oh, stop struggling." Rambler spat. "Don't tell me that your yellow buddy never took you for a ride."

"How can you suggest such a thing? Bee's not like that."

"Judging by the looks he gave you when you were captured, one could think you just interfaced."

"We didn't! Please, leave me alone!" Sam tried to break the iron grip (literally) on his hands with strength amplified by fear. Amplified, but insufficient.

"Well, you can thank me later for training you to please a Mech." With that, the Con held Sam's hand with one hand now, using the other to tear at Sam's shirt.

"Strange, pale flesh. So weak, yet I can feel the power in you. I just might enjoy this." And Sam's jeans followed the shirt. "Now lie still!"

"Like hell I will."

Rambler hit Sam across the face, once, twice. Stunned by the pain, Sam didn't struggle as his last bit of clothing was removed from him. He could only watch with horror as a panel shifted between Rambler's legs and something snakelike peeked from inside.

"God, no…" Sam made a last attempt to break free, to crawl away, even as Rambler pinned him to the floor, using his superior weight and metal pierced flesh.

The pain was unlike anything Sam ever felt. Sure, the Energon burned, but this was much deeper, much more degrading, and the accursed rod twitched inside him, hitting something that made his body react against his will.

"Please, stop…"

"You beg so sweetly, that I almost feel sorry for you. I want you to scream for me, fleshling."

Sam bit his lip. He wanted to deny his rapist at least that pleasure, but when that spot inside his inexperienced body was hit again, he screamed, with anger at his body's betrayal, for the loss of his innocence. He tried to think of something else, and Bee's face came to his mind. He could imagine that it was Bee, he could try and love that feeling, to be with his beloved in his mind. He must've said the name out loud, because his tormentor pulled out and proceeded to hit him hard. The last thing Sam could remember clearly before he gave in to oblivion was a muttered: "Primus… The Allspark!"

But even as he gave up, Rambler decided that the end of his struggles was no reason to stop.


	3. Megatron vs Normality

A story of Sparks and Men

Rating: M (for non-con, swearing and remake of a rude song)

Disclamer: Nope. Don't own them. Had I had them… every episode would have been like this story.

Author note: I'm not an experienced fanfic writer. Feed me, so I can improve! Also, I wrote Barricade's character the way I see him. After all, there has to be a reason to his choice of shape.

Part 3: Megatron vs. Normality

Hours later, Frenzy said that it's Annabelle's nap time and Will returned to his cell, feeling lifted. He was humming 'you are my sunshine' and totally out of 'command mode'.

"Where's Sam?" Ironhide asked, wiping Will's smile completely.

"I have no idea. I was with Annabelle the whole time!"

"They let you see Annabelle? How is she?"

"She's safe. What is it, Bee?"

"I can't survive it without you…" (I don't remember the singer)

"I'm worried too. But we can only wait and see."

Two minutes later a barely recognizable Sam was tossed in. His clothes were torn and his face was bruised almost beyond recognition.

"How is he?" Ironhide asked.

"He will be my first man. I really care for him…" Bee commented. (Murder Ballad)

"Primus in Matrix! Are you sure?"

"What have they done to you?" Lennox asked, missing the conversation between the 'Bots.

"Hurts…" Sam muttered. "Wanted… Bee…"

"You stay strong. Let's get you cleaned. You'll feel better. What's this sticky…?" Terrible realization dawned on Lennox. "Okay, cleaned indeed. Right, Sammy?"

"Bee?"

"No, but I'm the next coziest thing." Lennox dragged Sam to the shower.

"Not Bee. Ruined now." Sam begun to weep.

"Not ruined. Right, BEE?" Will shot the 'Bots a death glare.

"Hell, no! We won't go!"

"See? Bee likes you, I'm still your friend, and nothing changed. You'll be as good as new."

"You won't… want me… when you hear me out."

"Hear what, Sam?"

"I'm unclean."

"No fear, nurse Will is here. You'll be nice and shiny in no time." The false cheer tasted bitter for Lennox but he was no professional, and the least he could try and do is to calm Sam down.

Eventually the boy fell asleep in his arms, muttering something about bees.

Through the bars of the cell, Lennox saw Bee's worried expression.

"We'll get out of here. Keep trying to reach the others. You'll get the bastard who'd done it and when you do, I hope you'll let me watch."

Bee nodded sharply. It hurt Ironhide to see the youngling Autobot fill with so much anger, but then again, it matched his own and so he offered Bee a hug, not unlike the one Lennox offered Sam. For now, the two seasoned warriors couldn't do more than that.

Rambler's circuit was singing with unfamiliar energy. It was as if he'd drained life itself from the boy, and now the life wanted out. Without even thinking, Rambler walked into Starcream's office, not before making sure the owner was gone, and came face to face with Megatron's dead shell.

"Too much life inside me. Let's hope you can appreciate it, Megatron."

With that, the small Decepticon climbed up Megatron's body, so they ended up spark against gaping empty spark case. The effect was stunning. It felt almost as good as interfacing, but also terrifying in some way, as he felt the energy drain from him fast enough for him to lose grip and fall.

"Stinking blue Pit of Quintessa…" Rambler started.

"Is that where we are?" A familiar voice sneered above him.

"Lord Megatron?"

"Who else did you expect? Elita One? Why am I not dead?"

"Witwicky had some energy in him. Not anymore. I used it to give you life. "

"Well done. I'm pleased to see that your creator's competence passed to you as well."

"It's a pleasure to be of service."

"And now for another question. Where is Witwicky now?"

"Bawling his fleshy optics out in the brig, along with the others."

"What others?"

"Ironhide, the bug and the human leader, Lennox. We also acquired a fleshling with a medic's spark in her."

"Will she serve me?"

"Once she's older, she will. And guess what, she's the soldier's sparkling. The irony is amazing."

"Excellent. Are you sure this isn't the Matrix? So many well done things in…" Megatron concentrated. "A local year!"

"Promise me a high grade and I'll give you something that will please you even more."

"Greedy little bastard." Megatron settled down on his chair and sneered. "Starscream took command. I can feel it from the chairs settings. And surprisingly, there are things that are still in working order. I'll deal with the accursed traitor later. For now, what were you about to say, Rambler?"

"Frenzy and I hacked into Starscreams' recent files. Here's something about Lennox I found."

An image played on the small screen of the work table, showing Lennox facing a nameless drone, showing impressive fighting skills for someone so small.

"Subject Lennox continues to show great fortitude facing moral and mental challenges. I believe that even Soundwave would have trouble reading this one's mind. Strong willed and protective of others. It's good that Megatron is dead. He'd add this one to his collection immediately."

"It's been a while since my 'collection' was updated. See me later about that high grade, Rambler. Now leave me. And tell Starscream I wish to have a word with him."

After all, there's nothing like thrashing your second in command to get you in a good mood.

In his cell, Sam shot up from uneasy sleep with a scream, looking absolutely terrified. "Megatron lives… my fault… I saw it and it was so real!"

"I don't see how. Was it him who did this to you?" Lennox asked, taking it for a nightmare.

"No. It's my fault that he lives."

"How?" Ironhide piped in. "What have you done to restore him?

"For fucking out loud, Ironhide! Kid needs help first, question later."

"This is no time for babying. What have you done?"

"Touched the 'spark. Some energy left in me. Rambler felt it when…" Sam broke in tears.

"Was he your first partner?" Ironhide asked.

"He was."

"Not the girl? Are you sure?"

"What does it matter?" Will Lennox hated stubborn agents and stupid questions and Ironhide was getting close to a place that list.

"IT MATTERS because the first interface is believed to have special meaning. If what Sam said is true, then there was enough energy released to reignite a dead spark."

"Told you it's my fault." Sam sobbed.

"Kill-kill-kill-kill…" Bee offered (Ling-Ling song, 'Drawn together')

"I'm with you on this one, Bee. Next time Starscream wants Ironhide's ass, we help him!" Lennox sneered at Ironhide.

The change of tone sent Sam into a new bout of tears.

"It's okay, I'm sorry. It's not you I'm angry with. You are a brave child." Will returned to nursing Sam.

Behind him Bee let out a sound of warning and pushed ironhide roughly, showing his anger, but Lennox concentrated completely on his patient.

"There now, all nice and clean. We'll just ignore the idiot 'Bot now, won't we?"

Sam buried his face in Lennox's shirt and sniffed.

"Let's get you to rest. Never thought I'd want to kill somebody. Now there are two. And one more word from you, 'Hide, you'll be number 3."

Another day has passed. Sam's condition took a turn from bad to worse, as he became flushed with fever and the wounds needed dressing. Lennox washed his shirt then turned it into bandages, but a need for serious treatment was obvious. Ironhide remained silent during the day, feeling guilt for failing to protect his human. Bee was even worse, actually throwing himself against the bars when a guard came to check the habitants of the cells.

"If you're trying to save Lord Megatron the bother of torturing you, go ahead, Autobot." The guard commented before leaving.

A small Decepticon brought their rations and made a lewd comment about Sam being a good fuck, but only got three death glares and a muttered "whatever" in return. He sneered at that, only to closely escape having his head snapped off by Ironhide. He retreated, spitting insults and the prisoners were left again to their own accord.

It was closer to the evening by Ironhide's internal clock, when Lennox checked Sam's bandages again and decided it was time to change them. Once again he helped the boy into the shower, to clean him up before redressing the wounds, swearing about cold air and pneumonia all the way.

"Should have studied Medicine. Remind me to bug Ratchet into a lesson or two when we're out and safe." Lennox commented, getting ready for a shower of his own. Cleaning Sam got him wet enough to make a shower of his own sound like a proper action. "Damn, I wish they had soap here. Hey, there's an idea. How about a shower song? Hey, Sam, want to hear a stupid song?"

"Only if it's funny." Sam muttered sleepily.

"Okay. Starscream likes it upside down- koala, koala, Starscream likes it upside down, koala, koala bear."

Sam snickered at the murdered parody.

"Laughing already? Hear another…"

Megatron chose to enter the prison level exactly in time to hear Lennox sing:

"Starscream likes it s&m- Meggie, Meggie. Starscream likes it s&m- Megatron the bear."

Lennox was too busy singing to hear Megatron actually sneak and stand by his cell. He only noticed the laughter die.

He stuck his head from behind the piece of metal serving as the shower wall, only to see why nobody was laughing.

"Care for a towel?" Megatron offered, causing Rambler, who accompanied him, to start laughing.

"Thank you." Lennox rolled his eyes and started pulling his pants on, earning an appreciative look from Megatron and a cat call from Rambler. "Great. Just the guy I wanted to see. You want a go too?"

"Starscream should learn not to use THAT as an interrogation method, no matter how grateful I am for being online again. Oh, well." Megatron smirked and removed the power grid of the cell and tossed Lennox a large, fluffy towel.

"Don't tell me you disapprove." Lennox was too angry to care, but still he grabbed the towel and returned to his motherly duties.

"I honestly do. You're not afraid of me?"

"The worst damage is already done." Lennox sighed. "Sam needs a medic. And I mean a real one."

"What happened to 'don't degrade ourselves'? Ironhide asked acidly.

"Will His most Exalted Worshipfulness, the Mighty Megatron, consider bestowing his endless blessing on this lowly prisoner by shutting Ironhide the fuck up?" Will actually added a theatrical bow to the phrase. "Understand this, you asshole of a car: Sam is very young. Almost a sparkling as you call them. And he's hurt. This is the one thing our species have in common- we care for our youngest. Am I right?" He addressed Megatron.

"He fought with greater courage than some of the largest Autobots. And you say he's still immature?" Megatron asked. "I should pay more attention to your specie. Sparklings like him might grow up to be men like you."

"You sound almost human with those comments." Lennox wrapped Sam in the towel pleased at the warmth it provided. "See, Sam, Megatron respect you too. Not so bad for a kid, eh?"

"Don't get me wrong, Captain Lennox. Despite my respect and gratitude, you are still Autobot scum to me, flesh and metal alike."

"Speaking of metal, how did you return so fast?"

"Starscream thought my repaired body will make a great decoration and Rambler channeled the energy once he got it. He's a good soldier and he'll be rewarded. Are you aware that your ally is bleeding on my clean towel?"

Bee let out a growl like sound.

"What, again? Don't tell me, Ratchet gets off from repairing you."

"Said it ain't so…" (Blink 82) Bee threw at Ironhide.

"Didn't Prime tell you not to listen to suspiciously acting robots?" Ironhide asked. "You let Megatron set us against each other."

Sam hiccuped and started laughing. The hilarity of the situation finally caught on.

"Great. First I'm raped, now I'm out of my mind. What's next? Don't take a candy from cops with suspicious writing on their badge? Megatron's election speech?"

"Don't encourage him." Ironhide warned.

"Miss America, speech." (West side story) Bee sang just to spite his cellmate and to cheer Sam.

"Better him than Ironhide." Lennox added. "Go ahead, fearless dealer." (A/N pun intended)

"Excellent. Now, since I'm back, things will be different. There will be executions, alphabetical order." Bee looked decently afraid. "I shall start with the letter 'I'. My favorite letter in the English dictionary."

Bee snorted. Ironhide gave him a betrayed look.

"That's how people get fucked up." (Eminem)

"I'm glad the Autobot representative approves. Next, I wish to learn more about the locals. They defeated me despite weapon inferiority. Since Mr. Lennox is the only one whose sanity is still intact, and you can stop laughing, Mr.Whitwicky, he'll be my guide. Besides, Starscream made some interesting comments about you. Whitwicky, Bumblebee, I'll offer Prime to exchange the two of you for Energon. Any objections?"

"I object." Ironhide muttered.

"This is not USA, slag-ports don't vote here." Megatron said.

"Wherever we are, can I stay?" Lennox muttered. Sam turned slightly blue from laughter, his pain long forgotten. Bee nodded his approval and made a chortling sound meaning laughter. Ironhide did cross a line with questioning Sam.

"I have several objections. One- what if I refuse to help?" Will asked as the laughter died out.

"You won't. I know more ways to break a mind than you'll ever want to know, rape excluded. The other objection is regarding Frenzy's protégé, I assume?"

"Yes."

"She'll grow up as one of us. She has a spark of a Medic. But since you're here to stay, you may take part in her upbringing."

"Then, can I at least tell my wife she's safe?"

"You're bonded?" Was it Will's imagination or did Megatron sounded disappointed?

"I'm married."

"And still, you fascinate me. You led your men to fight Scorpok, you learned about our weaknesses, and I can name a Mech who still has trouble interfacing due to your actions. And you're bonded. A shame, really."

"Is it me or Megatron just made a pass on you?" Sam asked.

"What? No luck since Elita?" Ironhide tried to get Megatron's attention.

"Ask Optimus about it, when you meet at the other side. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a second in command to tear apart."

"Bee, any luck with Prime?" Lennox asked quietly.

"I'll soon be gone now…"

"Tell him to hurry."

A/N. From now, things get serious... I think. I'd like to thank my beta again. And if you want more, feed me! Tank... I mean, thank you.


	4. Autobots vs Decepticons

Before we start, I'd like to thank dimiosis and volkogluk for being my betas for this part, and not killing me in the process. Also, I apologize for taking so long to update, I had exams to do.

Part 4: Autobots vs. Decepticons

Quite the while later, Megatron returned, followed by two guards. He gave his best toothy grin to the prisoners. He also carried a tool kit.

"So, Will Lennox, is the offer about shutting Ironhide up still stands?"

"I was just kidding! I don't want him dead."

"I see. But I bothered so much with preparations. You'll have to make it up to me."

"How?"

"A kiss. Is that too much to ask?" Megatron gave the prisoners his best toothy grin.

"Leave him alone! It's me you want. I killed you!" Sam tried.

"I only want the best, not some Casetticon's leftovers. Now, Lennox, what do you say?"

"Have a nice day!" (Bon Jovi) Bee cheered. Suddenly the walls shook and one of them burst in.

"About time you guys came." Lennox whispered to himself.

Shooting started, and Bee grabbed Sam and carried him out. Ironhide tried to assist the other Bots. But just as Prime turned to get Will, he yelled:

"Wait! They still have Annabelle!"

"Ironhide, assist him!" Prime ordered.

Lennox hurried through the corridors he'd only seen once. Behind him he could hear explosions and he hoped no accident blast had reached his daughter. To his surprise the door to the nursery wasn't locked. He entered to see Frenzy pile blankets and furniture around Annabelle, creating a shelter. When he spotted the incomers he screeched in fury.

"Let me take my daughter." Lennox said as calmly as possible.

"Fightsoutsidecan'thaveher."

"You can come too, you know, help me raise her back home. You still can teach her to be a medic."

Frenzy wavered. Lennox knelt before the hacker and looked him in the optics.

"Please, Frenzy."

"Enough talking. Step aside, Frenzy!" Ironhide took aim at the Decepticon.

Before Lennox could reply another explosion rocked the base. The sound of shards hitting the door of the room made all present turn their heads and flinch. Once the ruckus ended, a new sound pierced the air as Annabelle started crying.

"Out. Now!" Frenzy allowed Lennox to pick Annabelle up. "Follow me!" The small 'Con ordered and hurried to a side passage, away from the battle. Will followed him and Ironhide took rear guard, placing himself as a shield for the smaller beings.

"Where are we going?" Will asked.

"Outsideissafer."

And indeed, a hidden panel moved, allowing the group outside. They were expected. Ironhide was taken down by as surprise attack launched by the already familiar 'Con. And before Will could comment on anything he felt a sharp prick in his leg. He looked down and saw Frenzy pull a needle back into one of his arms. Suddenly Lennox was too tired to stand up. The 'police officer' Decepticon took Annabelle from his arms before he fell.

"What Megatron wants, he gets."

"Ironhide was right. I should've never trust a 'Con." Will spat.

"Let's move." Barricade placed the girl on the grass and transformed. Frenzy dragged the humans in and they hit the road.

"Barricade to Megatron. We got them." The 'police car' reported.

"Excellent. Captain Lennox is still awake?" The leader of the Decepticons replied through the comm. link.

"He is. Just immobilized."

"Give him another shot, Frenzy. Secret locations are supposed to be just that and fleshling or not, this one is not foolish." The link was terminated.

Frenzy jumped into the back seat and landed in Will's lap.

"He complimented you. That means only one thing." Barricade commented. "Listen, with all my dislike of you, Frenzy can overdose you or kill you in another quick way. There's nothing wrong about it."

"What you propose is a suicide! And Annabelle?"

"We'll raise her knowing that you died in battle, with honor, preferring death over captivity. It's better than what Megatron has in store for you."

"I can't leave Annabelle."

"So be it. If you change your mind… we promise to try and help." A needle entered his arm and Lennox slept.

At the battle ground, Megatron ordered to retreat. Gradually all fighting Decepticons took off and left, following their leader. Once the battle died down, Prime ordered to look for Lennox. They found Ironhide near a previously unnoticed entrance, injured but online.

"Barricade took them." He reported. "As far as I've noticed Captain Lennox was drugged but not hurt otherwise."

"I wonder why Megatron needs him." Prime muttered.

"We must notify his wife." Ironhide stated.

"So be it. Autobots, rollout!"

When Sarah Lennox saw Ironhide approach the house, she ran outside to give her husband her humble opinion about worrying her so much. But when she saw the others she paled visibly. And once she noticed Sam's state her fears worsened.

"Where are my husband and child?" She asked hoarsely.

"Last time I saw them they both they were unharmed." Ironhide said. "The Decepticons treat Annabelle as their own sparkling. She couldn't be safer."

"And Will?"

"He was taken to another location. I'm sorry."

"What are they going to do to him?"

"Megatron showed personal interest in him." Sam said. "Whatever that means."

"I studied Starscream's records." Ratchet spoke. "And it reminds me of something." He said something quietly to Prime. The leader's optic widened in obvious shock.

"Are you sure?"

"As sure as one who knows."

Optimus nodded and knelt before Sarah.

"I once knew someone who reminds me of your husband. I'm sorry to say, but if I'm right, Megatron wants him as more than a simple targets practice. Starcream portrayed him as a man of great will power, and Megatron enjoys the company of such."

"You make 'target practice' sound good." Sarah snapped. "What you are implying is unnatural and sick."

"But Megatron said that he does not approve of rape!" Bee put his repaired voice to use.  
"You should never trust a 'Con." Ironhide said.  
"It's not like that." Prime stood up and started pacing like a nervous youngling. "He doesn't need to physically force his partners. It's safe to assume that we have a day at most before Will Lennox will ask Megatron for interface, by his own choice. And he'll be willing at the moment."  
All eyes and optics centered on the Autobot leader, the same question asked silently.  
"I do believe the record is 81 human hours."

A pregnant pause fell. Humans and Mechs alike tried to digest the new information.

"Are you telling me…?" Sarah started.

"As much as I respect humans, you are much more fragile, mind and body."

Next thing Prime knew is that a military boot (presumably Will's) hit him square in the face, thrown by a very angry Sarah Lennox.

"Then I have two things to tell you. One: My husband is ten times the man you are. He won't give in. And the other thing is: if he's still in danger, why are you all are still here? Leave the boy here with me and don't show your face without my family. Especially you, Ironhide!"

"Should we leave Sam here?" Bee sounded worried.

"Your friends can't take of a teenager, not to mention a small child. Besides, he needs a proper human care, no offense meant, Ratchet."

"So be it." Prime nodded. "Sam will stay. The rest of you, rollout!"

A/N. Next chapter will be short and fluffy (like Frenzy in a bunny costume)


	5. Capt Lennox vs Lord Megatron

A/N: Disclamer still stands. Still don't own them. Damn… If could only have one… small one… Frenzy…

Part 5: Captain Lennox vs. Lord Megatron

Will Lennox woke up feeling well rested. Whatever Frenzy used was harmless enough. Then he noticed his surroundings. The room was actually a replica of his own bedroom, with the only difference being that his family photos were replaced by images of Annabelle and Frenzy. He examined the closet in his room. Indeed, man's clothes only. Further explorations were cut short by nature's call. Lennox followed it and wasn't surprise to find himself in familiar surroundings yet again. Someone went to great lengths to make him feel at home, Will pondered as he took his morning ritual. A thought popped in his head and sent him back to 'military mode': this replica of his home could only mean one thing.

Lennox yanked the door of his bedroom open and was greeted by Megatron's smug grin. The room turned up as a doll house of some sort and it served to anger the human even further.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" Megatron asked.

"You spied on my home." The statement was made in a low voice promising retribution.

"Starscream did. I just used the data."

"You sure went to great length to make it look real. What are you up to?"

"Nothing, except getting to know you better."

"Biblically speaking." Lennox sneered, having no idea how close he was to the truth. "Don't you have anything else to do?"

"All work and no play, as you humans say…"

"I'd rather kiss Optimus Prime."

"Trust me, he's not that great of a kisser."

"Never trust a Decepticon." Lennox did his best to ignore the heavy hint dropped. Then he noticed that the Mech's optics centered not on his face, but…

"Which one of you bastards did this?" Will asked icily as he turned back to the 'house' only to find the door locked.

"I took the liberty of removing the stinking rags you were covered with, but it was you who decided to walk naked despite the clothes provided to you."

"Ha fucking ha." Lennox sneered. "Let me into the house. Now!"

"Let me remind you that I can kill you very easily, so you should mind your manners."

"Fuck you."

"Is that an offer?"

"Only in the day when Ironhide will wear a dress and sing soprano."

"We'll see if this changes. While we wait, care for some refreshments?"

"I'll pass."

"You shouldn't. You slept for over 36 local hours. You can't possibly ignore your body's needs."

"Not hungry. And if you care so much, let me get dressed."

"You already refused that privilege by choosing to go naked outside."

"Fine." Lennox smiled. If Megatron wants to play games, so be it. So he sat down at the entrance of his house and started a close inspection of his own hands.

"So be it, Captain Lennox." Megatron headed to the wall and pressed several buttons on one of the panels. The temperature in the room dropped to an unpleasant chill. Then the monster mech left.

Several hours later, Will was too tired to jump and was shivering badly. He tried to break into the doll house and failed miserably. What looked like wood and glass turned up as painted metal and armored glass. The only thing that kept him from calling Megatron was his pride.

Finally the door opened, and the familiar figure of Barricade appeared in it.

"Megatron sent me to see it you changed your mind."

"Won't do me much good catching pneumonia, won't it?" Lennox managed through chattering teeth.

"It won't."

"Tell Megatron he won this round."

Barricade nodded at that one. After all, what was to be expected from a human, even an honorable warrior? This line of processing was broken by Will's voice.

"Hey, Big Guy!"

"My name is Barricade, Captain Lennox."

"It fits you to the point. Call me Will."

"What can I do for you, Will?"

"I suspect I'm not the first one in this situation."

"There were others before you. They always surrender."

Lennox sighed. This didn't sound good but if going down, then as the song goes, let's go down in flames. (E-type)

"What's the record of telling Meggie there off?"

"About 5 local days."

"Tell me when it's been 5 days. I'm going for a new record. And I'll start now. Listen; can you do me a favor? Could you…" Lennox whispered a suggestion.

"I can manage that. This just might turn up interesting." Barricade turned to leave. Maybe Prime was right and there was something about the squishies.

Next time Megatron entered the room he was greeted by an officer of the United States Army, in combat uniform. That was new. When he told Barricade that Lennox can have clothes if he asks nicely, he sure didn't expect this.

"Interesting choice of outfit." He commented nonchalantly.

"The only one fitting the situation." Lennox said calmly.

"Arrogance is one thing I didn't expect from you."

"It's not arrogance. It's honor."

"Do you want to end up naked again?" The bickering started to annoy Megatron.

"With you in the room? I think I'll pass."

"Then it will do you lots of good to address me properly."

"Your own men don't respect you. Why should I?"

"Name one." The red optics narrowed.

"Starscream." Good shot, Will thought as he saw Megatron do a grimace that almost matched the human description of rolling his eyes.

Megatron indeed had no answer to that one. And he hated losing a battle, even a verbal one.

"I had been kind to you, but this ends here. Who gave you the uniform?"

"The USA army."

Megatron grabbed him and held him close to his face.

"Who gave you the uniform? Name him!"

"And have blood on my hands? In case you haven't noticed, I don't wear your army's markings. It means I don't betray."

"You'll name him or face his punishment."

"Bring it on!"

Megatron smirked and allowed an electrical charge course through his hand. Lennox's body arched in a disturbing way and a choking cry of pain left his throat.

"Name."

"Ozzie?"

Another charge.

"Name."

"Mickey? You'll have to be more spe…"

Megatron cut his comment by a stronger charge.

"Who gave you the uniform?"

"How am I supposed to know? You all look the same ugly fuckers to me!"

"I can kill you here and now."

"And then I'll be free from your grasp."

"And leave your daughter to grow up without you?"

"At least when she asks, she'll know I died with honor."

"Barricade." Megatron recognized the phrase. "It was Barricade. Who else knows so much about your uniforms?"

He dropped Lennox on the floor and turned to the door.

"I agreed to take the bringer's punishment."

Megatron smiled to himself. Now he knew this one's weakness. He was as bad about honor as Prime was about control.

"So you did. But to be punished like a Decepticon, you need to be one."

Lennox was grabbed again, as Megaron carried him to what looked like a machine shop. The Mech placed the man on a high table and used pieces of wire to secure and immobilize Lennox.

He went to one of the tool stands and started searching for something. Lennox used the chance to try and escape, failing miserably.

"Starscream, Barricade, report to repair zone." Megatron announced through the internal communication system, and then proceeded to tear the uniform from the prisoner, exposing his chest.

"Ooh, can't hand me alone so you need friends?"

"I want to have witnesses of your humiliation."

"You could just ask Ironhide for that video when I tried to outdrink him."

The summoned 'Cons arrived.

"What is it now, Megatron?" Starscream sounded irritated.

"Someone on this base has betrayed me by providing this one a warrior's gear, while as prisoner he deserves none. A prisoner who can convince my own men to disobey me deserves to become one of us." Megatron finally found what he was looking for- a delicate laser cutter, used to make decorations on armor, not strong enough to cut deeper. "Excellent. You can think of a proper name while he receives the marking."

Lennox tried to calm himself down at the implications. He was about to be branded. He must not scream.

The delicate ray, barely a scratch for a Cybertron- born, burned terribly at his pectoral, carving a small insignia with fox-like image. It was very precise, not enough to kill, but it hurt like hell and the stench was awful and reminded Lennox of Sam and that Energon container. He tried to concentrate on breathing and remaining stoic at the procedure. He decided not to let assholes like Starscream and Megatron to see him beg and so far he followed through on that one. But once the burning pain dimmed to a throbbing, he saw with clear horror the Decepticon mark on his chest, and Barricade's offer of death sounded good for a moment.

"Now you're mine." Megatron said, admiring his work. "Got a name for him?"

"How bout Bigmouth?" Starscream offered. He still resented Lennox for the thrashing Megatron gave him over damaging the other human.

"Will is good enough." Barricade rumbled. "Stubborn as he is, Will describes him well."

"It's Captain William Lennox, soldier. Remember it." Lennox said, hoping his voice didn't shake much.

"Get out of my sight." Megatron suddenly yelled.

Both mechs lest in a hurry.

"Humiliating me before my men was a risky move, all things considered."

"I never wanted to be here to begin with!"

"Did anyone ever tell you how appealing you are when you are angry?"

"My wife did. And you can stop harassing me. I'm not interested."

"Your attitude got you hurt." Megatron noted, poking at the brand to accent his point.

"And it's not about to change."

"We'll see."


	6. Interlude

Short Interlude: (For SamXBee fans)

Bee and Sam against the world

Somewhere, at the Lennox's dwelling…

Sam managed to get himself to enough a grip to call his parents and Michela. He told his parents that the government needed him again and he wasn't allowed to call earlier. He also said that he still has work to do. Then he called Michaela and told her that he had some 'Con problem but he'll be home soon. Only after the gruesome duty of lying was completed, he screamed his anguish into Bee's strong embrace. The yellow 'Bot stayed behind and had agreed to watch the humans fearing another Decepticon raid, but mostly to take care of Sam. So far, Sam refused to see a doctor, so all Bee could offer him was words of comfort. That seemed enough, but that very night, he came from the Lennox's guest bedroom into the garage and slept on Bee's back seat, muttering that he only felt safe there. The next night he refused to sleep in the bedroom completely.

When Bee tried to send him to bed, Sam's face fell and his whole posture spoke of defeat.

"I understand. You tolerated me long enough, Bee. Thank you for that."

"Tolerate? I just want you to sleep in optimal conditions!"

"No need to lie to me. I'm tainted now, and not as fun as before."

"Did you ever see any of us turn on Optimus after what he'd told us?"

"Optimus won't fit into your cabin." Sam laughed mirthlessly.

"Please, Sam. Whatever they've done to you, tell me how to make it better. I'd give up my spark to protect you..."

"He… the one who had me… he said he'll teach me so I'll know how to please you."

"You don't need to please me, especially not in such a way."

"You don't understand! I wanted to. I still do." Sam cried out.

"You can't mean it. It's the stress talking."

"Without it, I might've never got the guts to tell you."

An awkward silence fell.

"You really want to make me happy?" Bee finally asked.

"More than anything."

"Then start by getting better. In the meanwhile, you can sleep in me."

Sam kissed the hood before climbing in. Bee found a station that played classical music, and the sounds of Moonlight Sonata took Sam into the land of healing sleep.


	7. Will vs All odds

A/N: Disclamer still stands. Still don't own them. Damn… If could only have one… small one… Frenzy…

**Part 6: Will vs. all odds**

Will stared at the ceiling of his 'room'. Megatron injected him something that was supposed to keep the burn from becoming infected, but it also left Will drowsy and disoriented enough for him not to be able to struggle when the huge Mech decided to pet him. Just like a stupid cat.

Frenzy snuck in and projected some images of Annabelle to cheer him up, for which Will was grateful. He tried to talk to the small robot, but Frenzy shushed him and left in a hurry. Will made himself a promise to invite Frenzy and Barricade along when he'd get out of here.

The roof of the room lifted, allowing Megatron to pick him up.

"You haven't eaten in four days. You only drink water. Why are you doing this to yourself?"

It's been four days? Will mused.

"I think the food is drugged." He said out loud. "And I'll bet my rank against anything that the drug is an aphrodisiac."

"Even if it is, I can simply force feed you and you'll still end up drugged."

"Drugged is still rape." Will muttered.

"Is it? I believe it just lowers your inhibitions. Is the idea of interfacing with me so repulsive to you?"

"I saw what it did to Sam. And I won't give in to you willingly."

"But you'll need your strength to defy me. So you can stop starving yourself."

"I want nothing to do with you."

"How about we settle this by a game of cards? Poker or something of sorts? You lose- you eat. I lose- you get to mend your uniform."

"Agreed. But how are you going to hold the cards?"

Megatron moved another panel at the wall and a screen came to light.

"This one is mine. Yours is inside the house, to prevent cheating."

"Despite the mark you placed, it only skin, it's not on the heart and not inside it." Lennox entered the house. "I don't cheat."

As expected, Megatron cheated and won, several times. Lennox had to force down a protein shake and some vitamin pills.

"Excellent. Step after step you'll give in. First you'll accept nutrition, then other things."

"We'll see."

"You can have a taste of what's coming." With that' Megatron's chest plating opened a notch and the light of the laser core painted the room red.

It was unlike anything Will ever felt. The sheer power of the being before him was overwhelming, intoxicating. The first thought in his head was to fall to his knees and beg for forgiveness from this deity, to beg for its affection. Then, Lennox the soldier kicked in.

"What the fuck is this fucking fuck?" He asked out loud.

Megatron was amazed to say the least. He remembered prisoners who were broken by energon shortage, by pain, by separation from others. The only ones he had to use the special setting of the core he made for himself were Prime and that delicate Medic. And he still has the recording of the Autobot leader groveling stashed somewhere. The Medic looked awed but didn't respond. This verbal aggression was something utterly new.

"Keep your fucking probes to yourself, Sperminator." Lennox growled.

Megatron increased the intensity if the signal a bit.

"What is this, the red lights district? Go find yourself a whore!"

Just as suddenly, Lennox started shaking, like he was electrocuted all over again.

Megatron covered the core and watched as Will Lennox fell to his knees and started to throw up.

Deciding the human had enough for today, he turned and left.

---------------------Autobots------------------Autobots------------------Autobots---------------------

Miles away, Ratchet was surprised to receive an encoded message. Once read, he turned to Prime.

"Barricade just contacted me, on my private frequency. He says Will is still resisting Megatron and that the girl has the hands of a medic."

"Relay the message to Bumblebee. Sarah needs to know it. Can you find the source?"

"Somewhere in Antarctica."

"Hard to reach, hard to access. Good choice, Megatron."

"So, what are we going to do?"

"We'll make patrols, use the government's satellites and we'll find them. I'm impressed by Barricade's daring."

"He also sent a video image. It was marked "for you and Prime only."

"Let's see."

And both 'Bots saw Lennox, in a torn uniform, spit insults at the accursed red light both of them remembered so well.

"What's your secret?" Prime suddenly asked. "You hold the longest time record."

"Jazz was in the holding cells, leaking coolant. All I could think about is a patient in pain."

"Your devotion impresses me over and over again."

"I'm a Medic. It's in my spark."

---------------------Decepticons-------------------Decepticons--------------------Decepticons--------

"Will! Will Lennox!" A voice reached Lennox through the murky haze his mind was currently in. "Up and at 'em, Soldier!"

Will stood on attention even before his mind started working.

"Oh, it's you, Barricade."

"Frenzy is here too. You wanted to know when the record is broken. Congratulations."

Frenzy let out a cheer and offered Lennox a cupcake with a candle on it.

Lennox took it, sneered at the choice of treat and proceeded to devour it, feeling that at least those two won't poison or drug him. A wave of nausea hit him due to eating too fast after literally starving himself.

"Why don't I feel better?" He muttered. "Thank you for the party, guys."

"Do you want to… rest?" Barricade offered again.

"Not yet. But my head hurts. Got any stimulants, Frenzy?"

A sharp prick at the arm and the pained haze lifted in a few seconds.

"Good stuff! I want the recipe of this one. Advanced race indeed."

"What is the last thing you remember?" Barricade had to know. Lennox was the first of Megatron's 'lovers' that actually talked to the Decepticons and the chance to unveil whatever torture Megatron dished out was to rare to waste. Also, Barricade admitted to himself, he liked this squishie and he heard that talking helped them to recover.

"Pain like no other and losing my lunch."

Another prick.

"Vitamins." Frenzy explained.

Will hugged the small 'Con. The metal was cool and pleasant. Frenzy squealed in delight and tried to rub against Will's healthy side of the chest.

"Thank you for your help, both of you. For healing Sam's hands, for standing up for me. I want to do something for all of us in return. But I'll need your help again."

"What are you planning?" Barricade asked.

"Making Meggie and Screamer miserable."

"I understand how you're going to annoy Megatron, but what can you do to Starscream?"

"I had a CO once, with Megatron's temper. He used to take it out on his second in command. And that, I assume, is our friend with the annoying voice!"

"So, what can we help you with?" Barricade asked.

"Two answers. Firstt: who cleaned me up after…"

"I did. Megatron hates cleaning up his own mess." Barricade did a gesture very close to human shrugging.

"And the other... You don't have to answer me if it's improper, but can you give me a name of one of my 'predecessors'?"

"Optimus Prime."

That one made Lennox gape for a second.

"His hate for Megs starting to make sense." He muttered. "Now listen… If tomorrow you find me broken, I want you to kill me. The abort command is 'honor'." Lennox decided that the idea that came into his mind was crazy enough to work, so he went into 'military mode.'

"Captain Lennox?" Barricade failed to see the connection between the questions and Lennox's sudden determination.

"And can you get me a clean uniform?"

"I don't understand."

"Meether."

"And… Frenzy?"

"Yeah?"

"If it works, I put you responsible for my daughter. Too bad we hadn't met in different circumstances." With that Lennox entered the house.

Frenzy gave Barricade a strange look.

"I know. I'm too attached to this one. Let's get the uniform ready."

---------------------Decepticons-------------------Decepticons--------------------Decepticons--------

Several hours, Megatron returned and removed the roof of the house, only to see Lennox sitting on the bed, looking perfectly calm, again in full battle regalia.

"I'll kill that traitor…" Megatron started in anger and turned to leave.

"No need. I know that you like it better when I fight."

"What did you say?" Megatron stopped in his tracks and turned slowly, running a quick diagnostic to make sure his audio- sensors got it right.

"You win. Barricade told me about the others. I'll break sooner or later, he made it clear."

"Clear in what way?"

"He showed me… the one with Prime. He's a real hero. I'm only a man." Lennox sounded depressed.

Megatron offered him a hand and Lennox held onto in, allowing the big Mech to hold him.

"Promise me one thing." He looked the Warlord in the optics. Megatron reveled in the pain and submission he saw there.

"What is it?"

"You'll raise my child as a medic."

"On this I give you my word." Or kill her trying, Megatron added silently. Preferably kill.

"Then, I submit." Lennox started to remove the jacket.

"No need."

"But I saw…"

"The physical interface is only for beings small in size, casual and with no real intention. For men like us, there's the spark interface."

"Like you did earlier?"

"Much more intense. But you must not resist it. In full setting any resistance becomes agonizing."

"Can I still undress? We humans get messy in the process. And… I don't have a spark…"

"You have it. All beings do."

Megatron helped Lennox remove the uniform. The man only insisted on having the dog-tags on him.

"It's my name. It's all I have left." He said.

Megatron eyed the naked human appreciatively. None of the unneeded fat the females possessed, but none of the over- built bulk that some males mastered. Hard and wiry, the body looked proper for a fighter. And despite the submissive posture, there was no doubt that this was the man who bested two Decepticons on two occasions. Such finesse didn't exist in Mechs, and it was a shame to ruin this one, but Megatron believed that he deserved the best and this one was for Megatron alone.

Lennox shifted uneasily under the inspecting gaze. He was naked before other men before, showering with his friends in the army, but never one of them eyed him with such obvious hunger. Then the light of the core washed over him, growing in intensity, and this time he let it wash him over, fill his mind and feed at his soul. In some stage the need for physical touch got too strong and he found himself rubbing hungrily on Megatron's strong arm, completely lost in the alien pleasure.

Megatron reveled in the feeling of Will's mind. The glow was so strong, almost equal to a healthy Cybertronian spark and Megatron was almost too far gone in pleasure to let it bother him. All too soon Will cried out hoarsely as the interface tossed his mind over the edge and his seed out of his body. Megatron followed soon. With the release came sobering, and with it the horror of what Lennox decided to do. Again, the heaving started, this time followed by tears.

"What have I done?" The human whispered.

"You had no choice." Megatron took a blanket from his house and wrapped around Will, who tried to move away. "I won't let you go. Not yet." With that he carried Will to his own quarters and settled on the recharge bed.

"You did well. You may rest now." Still holding Will next to his chest, Megatron went offline.

Lennox waited for a while, then removed the tags from his neck and broke one in half. The sharp bit of metal in his hands glittered, offering hope. Never before Lennox considered murdering a person in his sleep, but then again, he'd never considered being a willing participant in his own rape by an alien robot before. Will's hands searched for the fuel line on Megatron's neck, and he whispered a short prayer that the robots were alike humans in this aspect, before trying to cut it.

Next thing he knows that he went flying across the room and hitting a wall, a taste of blood filling his mouth.

"Clever. I should have noticed it by the state of your spark." Megatron's voice boomed above him. "I see there's some spirit left in you. I'll remedy that!" The glow of the spark returned, and with it the agony of resisting.

For Starscream, who patrolled the corridor, the scream he heard was like music. This was the sound of a true fighting spirit breaking. Starscream paused and listened as the screams turned into rasps, then went silent. Someone should have told Lennox that Ratchet tried the whole kiss and kill trick before him. Then again, if Megatron was usually in a good mood when having a plaything, then why ruin a good chance of betrayal.

---------------------Autobots------------------Autobots------------------Autobots---------------------

"Found him." Ironhide said. "I used Ratchet's message to pick some additional information. Also, there is a sign of the base we seek from one of the satellites. We're ready to move."

"Good. Let's hope it isn't too late." Optimus agreed.

---------------------Decepticons-------------------Decepticons--------------------Decepticons--------

Frenzy skittered into Megatron's quarters. There, on the recharger, he spotted Lennox, badly bruised and bloody. This was new, considering none on Megatron's toys had defied him after the act. Besides, Megatron was never this brutal with any of them. Whatever had happened made the tyrant lose control over his temper. The hacker climbed onto the cot and pushed Lennox's arm carefully. He was rewarded with a muttered:

"I swear to fucking hell, you are tireless. Let me fucking sleep, you bastard."

"Password?"

"You're the hacker, you figure it out." Lennox muttered. "Can you get me some water?"

"Password?"

"Honor. Now get me water."

"Whathappened?" Frenzy placed the container at Will's lips.

"Tried to kill the asshole."

"Helpisontheway."

"What? He can't handle me alone, so he needs help?"

Frenzy looked into Will's eyes, and then checked the internet. Sure, asymmetric pupils, unclear speech.

"Hityourhead?"

"Yep."

"What are you doing here, you pest!" Megatron's angry voice made Frenzy jump.

"Doing your work by bringing me drinks to bed." Lennox spat.

"Didn't you learn anything?" Megatron was amazed to say the least. Was this man unbreakable?

"Nope. No books here."

"Hithisheadnothimself." Frenzy said.

"Maybe so. I'll let you rest."

"Gee, like a thanks, Megs."

"Rest. You'll need it for I've planned for us."

"Us? There's no fucking us! There's you- separate, me- separate, and Frenzy, who's sitting on my stomach. 'Shoo, Frenzy!"

Megatron started laughing, sincerely amused.

"'Shoo? I should remember that one." With that he left.

Once Megatron was out of hearing range, Lennox frowned.

"I'm bleeding inside, little guy. I can taste the blood."

"Youmean?"

"Wanted to bug him one last time. Can you record a message for my friends, should they come?"

"Suregoahead,"Frenzy's optics focused on Will's face.

"I choose to end my life, not because Megatron had succeeded in breaking me, but because I'm already injured and I'm just speeding up nature's course. I resisted Megatron's advances until the end. Ironhide, please take care of Frenzy and Barricade. They helped me more than words can describe. I also hope that you'll forgive the things I've said in anger. And to the Autobot who tried to kill Megatron before me… Nice try. Was it you, Ratchet? To my daughter and wife, I love you both. End message."

Frenzy nodded.

"Now, let me rest. I ask you to end my life, as offered."

The small 'Con extended a needle, this time into the spinal cord.

"You did well." He said, with amazing clarity. "And here's your reward."

A numbing feeling spread through Will's body. He managed to place one hand on Frenzy's head before his eyes closed.

A/N Now, do you want me to continue or not? I don't see any feedbacks… So, how should I end it, hmmm?


	8. Sarah vs Ratchet

Before I start, thanks to Mac and Volkogluk for being the betas for my sick humor and to my husband, Antidimka, for trying to convince me that there are some things that Optimus Prime won't do.

Disclamer stands. Nope, don't own them yet.

Part 7: Sarah vs. Ratchet

He woke up and saw a room full of light.

"Heaven?" He managed, before he noticed something heavy on his chest. Will looked forward and saw Frenzy curled on him.

"He killed you for helping me?" Will whispered and petted Frenzy in a way that became almost a habit during his captivity. He was surprised to find the metal soft and moving

"Awake!" Frenzy suddenly cheered, jumped from Will's stomach and ram from the room, chattering and cheering.

In a minute the room filled with Autobots. This, Will thought, wasn't difficult, considering the size of the Mechs. Ironhide allowed himself a rare smile, Prime looked concerned, and Ratchet had a look of 'get well, or I'll kill you'. Frenzy skittered back onto his 'rightful' place on Will's chest and made a happy croon.

"Good to see you awake. Ratchet feared that Frenzy overdosed you." Prime said.

Frenzy looked scandalized at the mere idea. Will smiled at him, then raised his eyes to look at Prime.

"This was the original plan. How is Annabelle?"

"She's playing with Barricade, in the mess hall. Ironhide tried to take her, but she wouldn't stop screaming." Ratchet replied and pushed Prime aside to check on his patient.

"And Sam?"

"He's with your wife. They're on their way here." Ironhide confirmed.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Will muttered.

"You had no choice…" Ratchet started.

"Not that. She'll freak out when she'll learn I left Annabelle with Frenzy and Barricade."

"That's the strangest reaction to Megatron's company I've ever seen." Prime commented.

"That's because I'm nuts. Speaking of the asshole, is there a way to remove the mark from skin? I feel like it says "Megatron been there, done that." With me as 'that'."

Ratchet touched his forehead.

"No abnormal readings. Whatever Frenzy injected you must've affected your mind."

"Actually, humor is the best way of dealing with stress." Lennox commented. "I'd prescribe it to some of you but you're the doc here."

"Are you in pain? Do you need anything?" Prime asked, more to the point.

"I could use something to eat. I actually tried to start a hunger strike there. And you even say it..." He adressed Frenzy.

"One cupcake." Frenzy said. "Cansayitagain. Autobotsdon'tdigit."

"I thought this is what they're here for? To dig?" Will whispered, making Frenzy snicker and bounce, then winced as the hacker accidentally his the burn mark.

"That was far from your wisest choice, but you've been through a lot." Prime stated. "And you'll get better. Trust me on this one."

"Can I ask a personal question?" Will was tired but there was one thing he needed to know.

"Go ahead." Prime said, expecting a question about his own ordeal.

"Was it Ratchet who tried to kill Megatron?" That was at least unexpected.

"Yes. By slicing the main fuel line." The medic was obviously not proud of his actions.

"So did I. Let me shake your hand on that one." With that cleared, Lennox fell once again into healing sleep.

Ratchet shook his head. Prime nodded his agreement.

"I guess you owe Sarah an apology." The leader said.

"Yes. He proved himself to be stronger than any of us, and if I ever suspect that you as much as thought about Megatron going easy on him, you'll have to find a new way to walk, after I'm through with you." Ironhide said.

Satisfied that his human is getting better, Frenzy jumped off his 'pillow' and hurried to find something edible for humans that didn't imply sex. Will had enough as it is.

-------------------Autobots---------------Autobots-------------------Autobots-----------------------

Sarah arrived several hours later and was greeted by a sight of her daughter playing with a 'thing'. A small metallic thing, the kind her husband warned her about.

"Get away from my daughter." She cried out and headed towards Frenzy, with determination on her face.

"As fearless as your husband." Barricade commented from his looking spot near the base's entrance. "I'm Barricade, your resident spark-sitter. And that's Frenzy, world's ugliest teddy bear."

Bumblebee took aim at the larger Decepticon.

"What's with the attitude? I try to help you and you chase me with a gun?" Barricade raised his hands, showing that he was unarmed.

"Help how?" Bee hissed.

Sam placed a hand on Bee's leg.

"Easy now. Where are the Autobots?"

"Using human terminology, Ratchet is playing nurse, Ironhide is patrolling the perimeter and Prime is being a bad officer."

"How so?" Sarah asked.

"He's laughing his privates off."

Sam snickered at the bad pun.

"And Will?" Sarah started to understand why Bee denied ever seeing a sane Decepticon.

Barricade smirked and projected a hologram of a medical bed, with Will sitting on it and mouthing Ratchet off. Prime's laughter in the background made it look even stranger than it already was. To hear the leader become so uninhibited was strange at best.

"…Worse than Megatron. At least he knew when to stop." Will's voice sounded strained from attempting to hold his temper.

"It wouldn't be so bad if you'd stayed still." Ratchet barked.

"That's what all of you say."

"Last warning, then I'll gag you."

"And Frenzy makes a better drug dealer than you." If he only had one phrase before being silenced, then so be it.

"How so?" Ratchet asked with a low, dangerous tone.

"He doesn't make me giggle like a school girl. And he makes me fell better."

"I'm trying to make you feel better."

"By being a Pokemon?"

"Pokemon?" Ratchet looked puzzled.

"A Jamaican proctologist." (A/N No offence to Jamaicans meant)

A sound of metal crush told the observers that Prime fell over with laughter.

Following his example Sam and Bee slid to the ground and tried to stifle a fit of giggles. Even Barricade's frame shook with choked mirth.

------------------Autobots---------------Autobots-------------------Autobots-----------------------

"They've been at it for two hours." The 'Police-Mech' explained. "Prime came to visit them about 20 minutes ago, and since we all could use some good laughs, and nobody seems to care, he's been cheerful like a pink sparkling femme ever since."

Sam and Bee howled and started rolling on the ground. Sarah smiled.

"That's why I love him. His sense of humor is like none other."

Frenzy pointed at the hologram and chirped something.

"He said: Look, brave daddy makes bad 'Bot miserable." Bee translated. Sam started crying with laughter, hugging Bee for dear life.

"That's good surveillance equipment you have." Sarah commented.

"It's part of Soundwave's payment to me for helping him with kids. Frenzy has 4 siblings, you know."

"Whoever he is, he underpaid you." Sam commented.

"I'm going to see my husband now." Sarah said. "And if Ironhide feels that you can be trusted with my daughter, I won't take her from your… Frenzy, is it?"

"Yep."

"Find him some Ritalin."

The human woman entered the base, with Sam and Bee following, still snickering.

"Ritalin?" Barricade preformed a quick search and nodded. "Ritalin is IN!"

-------------------Autobots---------------Autobots-------------------Autobots-----------------------

Sounds of crashes and laughter led the party towards the repair/ sick bay.

"Sarah, help." Prime actually begged when he saw her. "I'll die with laughter here!"

"He'd never been good at letting himself relax." Bee commented. (A/N Imagine your teenage kid being more mature than you.)

Ratchet and Will turned towards the laughing leader and both looked relieved.

"Mrs. Lennox, will you tell your husband to stay still?"

"Sarah, am I glad to see you."

"What happened to you?" She asked calmly.

"Some burns and bruises, nothing much. Oh, and I slept with Megatron. So Ratchet thought it will be a good idea to pump me with some alien drug, which makes me giggle. And Prime here isn't helping matters, like that giraffe from an old joke."

"The one with the bunny?" Sarah asked.

"That's the one."

"First of all, Ratchet, is whatever you're doing is vital, necessary or crucial?"

"Just some tests…"

"Then hands off my man. Will, can you control yourself?"

"I need to calm down. Would you believe they give this stuff to five-faced alien thingies?"

"You gave him Quintessan drugs?" Prime stopped laughing.

"Do I look like a complete fool to you?" Ratchet looked hurt. "And where did you hear that, Will?"

"Megs. He gave me something that had similar color, and made me feel the same. Only I couldn't move."

"Space Meow. It sounds like Space Meow drug. It's a mix of pain killers and strong intoxicant." Ratchet muttered. "They use this stuff as Dinobot tranquilizer, by adding it to Energon. And it has bizarre reaction with opiates." He paused. "Which I gave you for that burn." He added quetly.

"And you didn't check?" Sarah yelled.

"Frenzy gave me a drug list. It wasn't on it."

Sarah moaned.

"Did Megatron give you a list as well?"

"No, but…"

"Optimus Prime, is that oversized gun on the table is operational?" Sarah asked, pointing on one of Ironhide's spare cannons.

"It is…"

"Good. It seems that I agree with Megatron on few things." Sarah climbed at the table and studied the cannon closely.

"One is that you sleep with me and the other is?" Will started laughing again.

"I feel like shooting an Autobot." She muttered. "Start running, Wretched!"

Ratchet decided that retreat is a good idea, muttering about ungrateful humans.

Sarah smirked.

"Now, that includes all Autobots."

"Why didn't you just say you want some interface time?" Prime muttered.

Once he left, Will smirked.

"Missed you badly." He whispered to Sarah.

"So, where did the nasty 'Con hurt you? I'll kiss it all better."

A/N The giraffe joke:

A hippo from a zoo comes to the zoo keeper and asks him to move him to a different cage. The keeper asks it why. And it says: "I live near a bunny and a giraffe. The bunny (Will) tells jokes all day and the giraffe (Prime) laughs all night."


	9. Megatron vs Tranquility

A/N. Time to get serious. I'm (well, Megs is) bringing in the heavy cannons. Don't own them yet.

Part 8: Megatron vs. tranquility.

Back at the Decepticon base, Megatron was furious to say the least. And Starscream wasn't helping matters:

"What's wrong, mighty Megtron? They took your toy from you?"

"Shut up, Starscream!" The warlord growled.

"You can't make a human shut up. Why should I?"

Will's calm voice flowed from Megatron's memory:

"Your own men don't respect you…"

Megatron punched Starscream in the unarmored 'stomach', making him double over.

"I told you to shut up."

Barricade's betrayal did lots of damage, more so by dragging Frenzy along. This gave Megatron an idea.

"Rambler!" He called. "Care to demonstrate your competence once again?"

"Lord Megatron?" The small 'Con replied from the 'safer' side of the mess hall, opposing the side where the fight took place.

"Call your creator. Tell him I need his services. And tell him nothing about Frenzy. I'll deal with that by myself."

-------------------Autobots---------------Autobots-------------------Autobots-----------------------

Ironhide watched with amusement as Will and Sam started a water gun battle. If anything, human games made lots of sense to him. Will made remarkable recovery and now helped Sam with his. Ratchet was still angry at Sarah, proclaiming her 'more annoying than the Twins'. As far as Ironhide himself was involved, Will did apologize to him for the insults, which Ironhide shrugged off as results of stress. And Sarah wasn't as bad as the twins. She was funny and caring and besides, the day Sunstreaker (as opposing to Sarah Lennox) will give Ironhide a wash with sponge and wax, he'll triple check his Energon for hallucinogens and the Pits for freezing over. On the other hand, Sarah offered Barricade and Frenzy a place to stay as long as they helped around the house, so now Ironhide could laugh all he wanted at the new gardener and cook. So what the hell was Ratchet whining about?

Ironhide checked his messages from Prime and Ratchet, looking for some information about how the government took the kidnapping of 3 of its citizens. What he found was much more interesting: an incoming Cybertron pod was detected. If Autobot, he hoped it'll be his beloved Chromia (Ironhide allowed himself a mushy moment). If Decepticon, he'd have someone to shoot. A win-win situation. All that was left was to wait for the signal to roll out.

Satisfied with the thought, Ironhide still took time notice Frenzy's surprisingly sober look as the little hacker got another hug from Annabelle. Frenzy was awfully quiet those days, obviously missing his sibling, Rambler, or so he explained it. Ironhide made a personal note to investigate the facts later. For now, he had a Bumblebee to shoot from water cannon.

-----------Decepticons-------------Decepticons--------------------Decepticons------------------

Soundwave was pleased to have Rumbler back inside himself. The Casetticon missed him greatly. He was worried, though, about Frenzy not coming out to greet him.

He became worried when he was ordered to come straight to Megatron's office.

The warlord actually stood up, greeting his spy.

"It's about time you arrived, my loyal Soundwave."

"Information: partial. Frenzy missing."

"That is exactly what I want your skills for. Frenzy has betrayed us."

"Desertion: impossible."

"Read this file." Megatron tossed the telepath a data pad. It held information about Annabelle and her value, but not her parentage, and Lennox, as a human threat to Decepticons.

"Question: your collection?" Soundwave asked, just to be sure.

"You know me too well. Yes, I want the humans back. But the medic child is much more important than my own wants. Now, I don't blame Frenzy for going with the Autobots, he's watching the girl after all. Barricade is a whole different matter. I want him brought here to be punished. If you can't do it, kill him."

"Objectives: retrieve stolen Sparkling, retrieve officer Lennox, punish traitor." Soundwave summed up.

"Indeed. Do you need additional information."

"Opponents?"

"Prime, the medic, Ironhide, Bumblebee."

"Jazz?"

"Deactivated."

Soundwave wasn't too delighted with the information. He wanted to take the opposing spy alive, to learn from him. Well, he had his orders.

"Mission initiated." Soundwave turned and left.

Once he did, Megatron sunk back into his chair:

"Soon, Will Lennox, I'll have you back with me. The timer is still on, but eventually you'll give in."

--------------------------Autobots---------------------Autobots-------------------Autobots----------------

"Say, Ironhide, I never got around to asking how you found me." Will said as they went to buy supplies.

"Barricade sent us a message that allowed us to find the base. The Decepticons fought like crazy, I have to admit. And then Bee knocked Starscream down and stuck a gun to his face." Ironhide allowed the story to show his own excitement.

"Aww, your little Bee is now a grown up." Will teased.

"He sure is."

"Then what happened?"

"Well, Bumblebee told Starscream that he's one dead seeker if he doesn't tell us where you are. Starscream started singing like a local avian."

"The horror." Will muttered.

Ironhide laughed at the mental image of Starscream singing.

"So we get to Meg's quarters and there stands Barricade and he's arguing with Megatron about torturing you as if that strikes him as not being right. So I sneak at Megs but he spots me, and he turns to fire at me, but then Barricade shot him in the back!"

"I remember hearing shots fired outside the room."

"Indeed. Barricade opens the door and we see Frenzy curled, and you look like you're petting him, only you're not breathing. I was this close from shooting the accursed wretch, and then he chirps 'Peach colored Sleep.' And Ratchet behind me asks: 'A stasis drug?' And this is how we figured out you're alive. Frenzy gave you a good doze. You slept for several days."

"Thank you, for risking your life for me."

"One could think you've never done the same thing for us."

Will smiled and allowed the Ironhide to speed up.

From above the clouds, Lazerbeak observed and learned. Once he had enough he returned to his master and creator.

"Report."

After listening to Will's bicker Soundwave allowed himself to be fascinated.

"Trauma signs: Negative. Social skills: Active. Ironhide: Over protective. Capture: rescheduled."

--------------------------Autobots---------------------Autobots-------------------Autobots----------------

Sarah was setting the table for dinner, when she spotted Frenzy curled on the couch, making miserable sounds.

"What's wrong, little fellow?"

"Misshim."

"Miss who?"

Frenzy replied as slowly as he could.

"Soundwave, my creator."

"Soundwave. I've heard this name before. Barricade said Soundwave is the creator of you and your siblings."

"Frenzy has 4 spark-mates. Brothers. One he hates. Rambler."

"The bastard who raped Sam?"

"Yep."

"Does your creator know?"

"Megatron c…could tell him."

"He's here, on Earth." Sarah stated.

Frenzy made a miserable sound that sounded like 'Traitor'.

"Do the Autobots know?"

"Nope."

"Don't worry, Frenzy. I'll talk to him and he won't be angry at you. You protect my daughter and I'll protect you. Deal?"

Frenzy rubbed his head against Sarah's arm, chirping.

Later that day, a council was held. Sarah told them about Frenzy's creator arriving.

"I'll take it Megatron isn't through with Will." Ironhide said.

"What makes you think that? He never tries dominating the same Mech twice." Prime inquired.

"Soundwave is a… unique Mech. Megatron only uses him for specific tasks. And the only thing I can think of that Megs wants is Will." The weapon expert admitted.

"Unique how? Strong? Fast? Immune to thermo weapons?" Will didn't like where this conversation was going one bit.

"He's creative and intelligent." Barricade said. "He's small, only slightly larger than Jazz was, but he's an excellent fighter, and he comes with a squad of smaller beings."

"Frenzy's siblings." Sarah stated. Barricade nodded and continued.

"Also, each of the small ones has a gift of his own- flight, mobility, sabotage. All of them are good hackers, though Frenzy is the best of them. Taking them one by one is hardly possible, since others serve as backup- you have to kill all five Casetticons to stop them." Barricade picked Frenzy up in a protective gesture.

"This is out of the question." Prime said. "Keep talking, Barricade."

"He's also a mind reader."

Now that had Will stop and think.

"From a distance?" He asked.

"No. It's not like your human comic books. He has to touch your central processor, your head, to access your memories. Jazz was the only one who could withstand his assault." Ratchet commented.

"So, small shape shifters, as creative and nimble as Frenzy, one of them is a known rapist, and a Telepath to boot." Sam summed the situation. "Anything else to improve my day?"

"Soundwave is protective of his young, more so than any other Decepticon I've ever seen, and he's loyal to Megatron." Ironhide added

"How loyal?" Will hoped for a Starscrem kind of loyalty, but was disappointed.

"If Megatron tells him to take a female human form, strip naked, go to New York and scream 'rape me', Soundwave will ask 'Question: blond or brunette?'" Bee did an impersonation of Soundwave's monotone. "He's the one who muted me. Slowly, in a hard to repair way… Because I saw something and Megatron wanted me silent about it, but I was a sparkling, so killing me was out of the question."

"No self- respected Mech will harm a sparkling. But Soundwave has no self- respect." Prime said. "No offence meant to you, Frenzy."

"Nonetaken."

"Of all times, why now?" Ratchet muttered.

"Whynot?" Frenzy asked.

"I was this close to find a way to restore Jazz, using what we've learned from Sam."

"WHAT?" Four big mechs, one small and three humans stared at Ratchet. Even Annabelle looked at the medic, unsure why, but just in case.

"I'm not going near Rambler ever again." Sam said, just to be sure.

"It's nothing like that." Ratchet started. "Do I strike you as that sadistic?"

"Won't answer that, due to fearing for my life." Will muttered.

"I second that." Barricade agreed.

"So we have two events to take into consideration in planning our nearest future." Prime said.

The party started planning, including the two ex-Decepticons.

-----------Decepticons-------------Decepticons--------------------Decepticons------------------

Ravage chose to appear in a holo-form of a large dog (meowing protests at the lack of proper feline cover as Soundwave nodded approvingly at the hologram that covered his firstborn), and sniffed around Sam's house for the last couple of weeks, listening to conversations and looking for hints to the younger Witwicky's current activity. What hit her as the strangest was the plate of bones that the femme creator placed for her near the garbage can. A quick Internet research showed her that it was supposed to appear palatable for a canine. In a stroke of genius she actually brought the male creator his morning newspaper, thus being accepted into the household. Faking a vaccination registry, Ravage was welcomed into the household, recharging from the energy grid at nights, pretending to tolerate Mojo at day.

The real dog suspected a foul play, but then again, not all of us have the necessary linguistic skills, don't we, Ravage thought as she listened in to a phone conversation.

"I won't be available in the next two days." Sam's voice reached her ears. "A friend of mine is very sick and Will and I will donate… bone marrow for him. I'll be asleep for most of the process."

The pause was enough for Ravage to figure out that it won't be a human getting the transition. That, and the information from Rambler fell into a useful picture. Two days window during which Lennox will be disabled, giving energy to a wounded Autobot. That matches Jazz. Ravage actually purred in delight at the thought of Soundwave being pleased with her.

Ignoring the exclamations of 'our brave son' from the human couple, Ravage slipped away from the house, not before allowing herself a pang of regret. Maybe after this ends, she'll ask her creator to spare those two, so they can pet her more?

And pleased Soundwave was.

--------------------------Autobots---------------------Autobots-------------------Autobots----------------

"So, tell us again, Ratchet, how this is going to bring Jazz back." Sam asked as he eyed his and Will's naked bodies, already making plans about a workout or a dozen, to try and look a little more like the officer.

"Humans are much more fertile then Cybertron- born. You have the gift of life inside you. Usually I'd recommend a woman as a donor, but Jazz was as 'male' as they get. So, I'm about to put you into a state similar to the one a Transformer experiences when creating and supporting a new spark. We'll use the readings from the Decepticon records regarding Sam and your life to restore Jazz. Since I'll use two sources, the damage to each of you will be small to none."

"Meaning?" Sam asked.

"You'll have the worst hangover of your live when you awake." Ratchet explained.

"Since I've got into this mess, this is the story of my life." Will muttered. "Why do we have to get naked?"

"To allow me a better access."

Frenzy, who came to cheer for Will, muttered something that sounded like 'Prrfrrt".(1)

Both humans laughed, until Ratchet deployed the last 'whatever –that –thingy -was' and sent both of them into a birth-stasis.

"It is a great joy in the universe when a Spark is formed, and great sorrow falls into it when a Spark dies out."(2) The Medic said the traditional phrase and left the room.

Not more than a minute the repair bay grew silent, a series of clicks sounded. A reply followed. And then, Rambler took his bipedal form and slid from a ventilation opening.

"So pretty." He muttered. "Why should Megatron have all the fun?"

He traced Sam's still face.

"Too bad my orders are different." He smirked. "Then again, I doubt Prime will follow the instructions immediately. We'll have enough time."

Rambler pressed a small device to Sam's ear, and activated it, sending vocal commands into his unguarded mind. Then, he proceeded to carve a message on the boy's body.

"Too bad Soundvawe wants you alive, Autobot." He addressed the still-dead Jazz. "Then again, Megatron likes fighters, I like to see this one bleed, and Soundwave likes Autobots. Perversions run in the family."

As if in reply, the humans smiled in their sleep.

--------------------------Autobots---------------------Autobots-------------------Autobots----------------

About 5 hours later Ratchet was disturbed from a light recharge by Frenzy's screeching. The small Mech looked frantic (more so than usual) and was covered with brownish stains.

"What happened?"

"Soundwave was here!!!" Frenzy howled.

Ratchet picked the small ex-con up and practically ran into the repair bay. He was greeted by the sight of Jazz and Barricade arguing at a gun point, and Will bandaging Sam's torso.

"What the Pit is going on?" Ratchet yelled.

"I wake up, and I see this Decepticon snooping around!" Jazz commented.

"Doing your job, spy-boy!" Barricade growled. "We came to see the humans and we found Sam leaking…"

"Bleeding." Ratchet corrected. "Why does this room smell like something organic burning?"

"Because they were both out cold and I have no idea about how much blood they can afford to lose, so I scorched the cuts." Barricade said.

"And this is when I came online." Jazz said. "And I saw a Decepticon with a foul reputation using his lasers on a human that I know and like."

"There are many things that happened while you were out of it, Jazz." Ratchet said. "It's been a year."

"A YEAR? What took you so long to repair?" Jazz mused.

"Let's see those burns, Sam, and then we'll talk."

"It's not just the fact of cutting." Barricade said. "There's more."

"What's more?" The medic asked.

"The cuts were a message. It read 'The human shall return to its master or else…'"

A/N (1) Try and say it and you'll get my drift.

(2) Heard it in Russian version of Beast Wars. I hope I got it right.

Author addition:

Ooh, this was a long one. Just to make some points clear:

"Peach colored Sleep" is a stasis drug that I made up. It puts the user in stasis until the antidote is administered. Used to keep patients with critical injuries alive until they can be treated.

And now, for a comic pause of: Ironhide's list of approved games:

Water guns- Aiming and ducking

Paintball- facing pain that Water guns are lacking.

Hide and seek- Camouflage and tracking.

C&C- tactics

DOOM- because it includes blowing stuff up.

Any more suggestions? (Except good cop- bad cop) I'm waiting…


	10. Will's will vs Soundwave's Will

Part 9: Will's will vs. Soundwave's will

To say that the event started a little panic was akin to saying that someone was a little pregnant when 8 months along. Humans left the base only with supervision. Mechs were always on combat alert. And both families had to move into the base to join their beloved.

As things got crowded, the tempers got shorter.

"Foul stinking pest!" Ironhide howled aiming his cannons at Mojo.

"That'smyname. Don'tmentionitinvain." Frenzy commented at the scene. "Andnotondogs."

"One more word and I'll turn you over to Megatron myself." Ironhide roared at Frenzy, making both the hacker and the canine he was helping to protect to cringe in fear.

"He'll appreciate you picking on smaller critters." Sam added briskly from the floor, where he placed himself as a living shield between Ironhide and Mojo. "Go get your processor checked."

"Will you two stop it?" Barricade decided to end the fight. "Ironhide, go check the perimeter. Frenzy, how many times do I have to tell you not to edge the yeti? And Sam, go walk the stupid dog. He stinks."

Sam flinched when the code phrase "go walk the dog" was spoken, then nodded numbly as dominating effect left by Rambler took over his mind and body. He picked Mojo up and turned to leave.

"Let's go." He said in unusually calm tone, which went unnoticed since there was a fight going on.

"What did you call me, pit spawn?" Ironhide asked Barricade, resuming the yelling, allowing Sam to slip from the mess hall.

The boy walked to the base entrance and lowered Mojo to the ground as an 'all clear' signal. The dog started whining as he picked a familiar scent. Ravage approached Sam and growled.

"Mission?"

Ravage placed a data pad near Sam's feet. The human eyed the screen and nodded.

"I follow." He turned and headed back, ignoring Mojo's complaints.

Once inside he went to find Will.

"Will, would you like to go into town for some supplies?" He addressed the man.

"I thought we just did?"

"I forgot some things. And you can bring Annabelle a new toy."

Will eyed Sam with suspicion.

"Let me just get Ironhide."

"Let's get Barricade instead. He must be tired to be stuck inside all this time."

"Good idea." Will commed Barricade. "Let's go road tripping. What do you say?"

"I'm on it. Going somewhere?"

"Into the town to shop. Get your ass, or whatever you mechs have, to the front gate."

As suggested, the law-enforcer was at the entrance in a matter of seconds. Bumblebee followed him, also wanting to get out.

"Grab a human and let's race!" Bee offered.

"Captain Lennox, shall we teach those younglings a lesson?" Barricade offered.

Will and Sam jumped to their respective places on the front seats.

"Eat dust, geezers!" Bee offered.

"Spanking time." Will replied. "Hit it!"

Both cars took off, raising clouds of dust.

From above, Lazerbeak sent a silent alert to his creator.

-----------Decepticons-------------Decepticons--------------------Decepticons------------------

"Impressive." Rambler commented. "You have them just where they deserve to be."

"Watch and learn." Soundwave allowed himself a moment of smugness. "All loyal Casetticons, attack."

That's where things didn't go as planned. Barricade slowed down for a minute to let Will get out, then took his combat form. Will opened a bag he had along and pulled out what he called BFG (A/N DOOM!) and Ironhide referred to lovingly as 'mini-me'.

Bee tossed Sam out and transformed to join battle as well.

"Impossible." Soundwave managed before he had to duck for cover from a BFG charge.

"Size does matter! The smaller we are, the smarter we get!" Will commented. "In a minute this place will be crawling with Autobots. Who planned this mess, Starscream?"

Soundwave had to admit this was a deserved insult. But mission was mission, and the younger human just sat there, as he was programmed to do.

"Ravage. Capture." He ordered.

The feline sped through the battleground and made a quick grab with her teeth at Sam's arm, while the other defenders were occupied. Sam's cry of pain as he woke from the trance made Bumblebee turn and gape.

"Stop right now." Soundwave commanded both sides. "Will Lennox, surrender."

"I'm not going back there." Will shouted back. "Don't move, Sam, and I'll nail the bastard."

"Probability- low." The spy commented. "Ravage."

Ravage tightened her jaws obediently, tasting warm blood. Sam bit his lip in an attempt to avoid screaming.

"We must drag this out, until the others arrive." Will muttered to Barricade. "Why am I needed?" He shouted.

"Megatron's orders." Soundwave took a step forward. "Last warning."

"Or what? You need us alive." Will laughed.

"Capture: Lennox. Others: unneeded. Terminating human in 5 seconds."

"Can't we just talk about it?"

"Already did. 4."

"Do you even know what your master expects of Will? Did he tell you?" Barricade tried to reason with Soundwave. "Did you not see the others in his mind?"

"Emotions: irrelevant. 3. 2. 1.."

"Stop!" Bumblebee cried out. "Let him be, please!"

"Ravage..." Soundwave started.

In a rash act, Barricade fired on Ravage, making her drop Sam and jump aside. The young man scrambled away towards Will, who ran to his aid. A shot made Will push Sam to the ground and look for the source of the fire, only to find himself staring directly into the optics of the Telepath. Next thing he knew that the battle around him faded into background as he stared transfixed, like a bird looking into a serpent's eyes.

"What's happening?" He asked hoarsely.

"_Open your mind." Soundwave's voice ordered inside his head._

"_Told one Mech no, will tell them all no."_

"_It won't hurt. Just let me see." The voice was different from the monotone Will heard in battle. It was calm, pleasant. "I promise it won't hurt."_

"_I want to believe you." Will said. "I really do. But I can't."_

"_Try. It's easy." The voice cajoled._

"_Stop this. Please."_

"_Just lay down your weapon. I'll protect you."_

"_I'm not going back there."_

"_You won't. Just lower your gun."_

"_Can't. No matter how much I want to."_

_Will felt a cold touch reach towards his most sacred thoughts and, in attempt to make Soundwave let go, did something he tried for many weeks not to. He recalled Megatron's touch. The pain, the humiliation, the nausea. _

_Soundwave knew what Megatron wanted the man for, but he never saw it happen, inside his mind. The human was bringing his worst memories as a shield and it was working. Downloading information is one thing. Torture Soundwave never really approved of. Will felt the assault weaken and pushed again. He showed him the stench of Sam's flesh charred by Energon, the choice of hunger over drugs, the taste of blood in his mouth that was almost as bitter as the failure to avenge himself._

_Soundwave tried a different method, showing images of his own pain from Frenzy's betrayal, the delight the Decepticon felt when Megatron thanked him for a job well done._

"_Serve him, like I do. It doesn't have to be painful."_

"_It that what he told you?" Will muttered. "And you believed? You really have no honor, no self respect." And brought forth the images of Frenzy cuddling on his lap as he read Annabelle a book during the captivity, the offer of merciful demise, the heavenly taste of non-poisoned treat that Frenzy offered him._

"_He still loves you!" Will tried to reason. "Don't you care for your children?"_

"_And you took Frenzy from me, and the girl from Megatron."_

"_The girl you mention is my own child, the way Frenzy is yours. Or did Megatron lie to you about that as well?"_

_Soundwave averted his optics. Only once before he wanted to defy Megatron as badly as he wanted now, when the leader ordered him to harm the beautiful Autobot spy, in order to get to the Medic. But he took the oath of obedience. So again, like during that one time, he chose obedience, no matter how much he'll regret it later._

"_I... understand." He said. "Come along and I'll ignore the orders to kill the others."_

Will shook his head, still unable to move.

"I can't." He said out loud.

Soundwave scanned the area. The Autobots were too close. Luckily, the air support (namely Blackout and Starscream) has already arrived. He grabbed Will roughly and simply dropped him into his own subspace, like he'd do to a rampant Casetticon, then sent a signal for retreat. He'll get the girl and the traitor later.

The battle grew even more intense as both sides clashed, before Rambler yelled:

"Shoot Soundwave and the soldier dies with him."

That made the Autobots pause long enough to allow Soundwave to take off.

--------------------------Autobots---------------------Autobots-------------------Autobots----------------

"What happened?" Sarah asked, as soon as the defeated Autobot group returned to base.

"Will suspected foul play when Sam offered to go to town. After all we've told him, he still tried to take on Soundwave by himself." Barricade replied.

"He had a plan ready in advance in case one of us becomes affected." Bee continued. "Road tripping meant at least two battle capable Autobots and notifying the others once we've left the base, and taking BFG as well."

"Will took 'mini- me'?" Ironhide asked. "Good choice."

"Correct. He assumed that Soundwave won't expect us to fight back. In a way he was correct. But with Sam being a sitting target, plans had changed. Captain Lennox ended up close enough to Soundwave to get mesmerized. That means that Soundwave's power goes beyond contact."

"Will tried to take on Soundwave? Why, in the name of Primus?" Prime asked.

"Because he hoped that Soundwave will make the mistake we all did: underestimating humans." Barricade replied.

Jazz made a sad sound:

"I could have told him that Soundwave doesn't underestimate anyone. Especially if the guy is smart enough to go to town with a BFG."

"So, now what?" Sarah asked.

"Frenzy will find Will, won't you?" Bumblebee addressed the hacker.

"Frenzy RUUULES!" Was the reply.

"So be it. Find him, and then..." Prime started, only to be interrupted by Sarah.

"Then you give me a BFG and step aside. No more nice girl from me."

"You can't..." Prime started.

"The only thing I can't do is piss my name in the snow. You might be all high and mighty, and all hands for peace, but this is MY planet, MY husband and MY saying about it. Ironhide, build me a BFG or something nastier."

"Yes, ma'am!" Ironhide replied, while pondering what weapon can be human sized and nastier than than a plasma thrower at the same time. Maybe a null ray?

"Just one moment." Prime tried to get control of the situation.

"One moment is all it took for Soundwave to get Will and head to Megatron." Sarah spat.

She took off down the corridor, followed by Ironhide.

"Great. One more human to heal." Ratchet muttered and carried Sam away to his lab.

"What?" Jazz asked when Prime gave him a puzzled look. "So they're not the usual 'follow my lead' human kind."

"I know. And I want them to stay alive." Prime said.

"I know, old friend. So do I."

-----------Decepticons-------------Decepticons--------------------Decepticons-----------------------

There was no light, no sound, nothing. Will now understood why such experiences were considered an effective torture technique. He needed to to something to stay sane, so he tried to talk to his captor.

"_Hey, DJ!" He thought._

"_The name is Soundwave." A voice in his mind corrected._

"_So what? It's not like you can make me feel worse than what Megatron has in store for later. And you're taking me straight... sorry. You're taking me GAY to him! So give me one reason to be nice to you? At least Barricade had the decency to apologize."_

"_Was it really that bad?"_

"_Listen, I don't know how things are on Cybertron, but here it's not exactly normal for a guy to Be forced into..." Will sent a mental image of Sam and Bee cuddling. "Especially with a non-human."_

"_Had Bumblebee been a femme, would it make things 'normal' for you? Or is it the surrender to a greater force?"_

"_Don't know. Maybe. At least those two love each other. Do you understand love?"_

"_I do. I love my sparklings."_

"_Frenzy is easy to like, once he's busy. He's playful and sociable."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Say. You've got a normal voice in here. Why the monotone?"_

"_To keep the distance."_

"_To hide emotions too. You're about as happy about this mess as I am, aren't you?"_

"_My feelings are irrelevant."_

"_Why do you follow him so much?"_

"_Because he saved me. Because he silenced the voices and ended the pain."_

"_You're not a contact only mind reader, are you?"_

"_Once Megatron is through will you, I'll kill you to hide this information."_

"_Decepticons. All hell bent on killing. Why not change sides, or pinky oath or something of sorts?"_

"_You are strange indeed." Soundwave grew silent._

"_HEY!" _Will tried to resume the conversation, but Soundwave ignored him for the rest of the trip.

By the time they arrved and Soundwave dropped Will to the floor, the human was in a bad condition.

"So much for artificial INTELIGENCE!" He muttered.

"Is there something wrong?" Soundwave asked, back in his monotone.

"Hell, yeah! I'm currently half blind and fully miserable. De-sensorizing might be pleasant for Casetticons, but it makes us, humans, sick." Will spat.

"Zero Data: acceptable pleasure on Cybertron."

"Well, Toto, this ain't Kanzas anymore. Let's get this crap over with. Take me to your leader, E.T."

"Designation: Soundwave."

"Designation: fucking delivery boy."

Soundwave had enough. He aimed a gun at Will's head.

"Move." He ordered.

"No. You'll just have to shoot me."

"Unneeded. Ravage."

The panther jumped at Will, and was about to pick him up with her teeth, only to howl at pain, when Will pulled a small energy blade from his boot and started fighting back.

"Never know when hanging with 'Hide will do you good." He smirked. "I'm not going back there."

Soundwave noticed that Will's heart rate climbed and his skin became sweaty.

"State: Suspicious." He noted. "Casetticons, capture." Then he added on the internal communication net: "Megatron: Lennox on base. Status: Fighting."


	11. Will vs Common Sense

Part 10: Will vs. Common sense.

By the time Megatron arrived to the launch bay, Will's struggle turned into something akin to a gladiator battle for the gathered crowd of Decepticons. Some were openly placing bets. Megatron could hear Starscream's voice:

"Two cubes that he'll last at least 10 minutes."

"Toss me a beer and I'll double it." Will's voice sounded from the crowd. "Here, kitty, kitty."

Being an ex-gladiator himself, Megatron chose not to disturb the scene for now. Instead he grabbed Rumble from the front observation line and told him to get a human beverage, preferably cold. He'd get it himself just to annoy the human, but the battle of man versus machine was too beautiful. Will had a scratch on his shoulder, but that was it. Ravage, however, was oozing coolant and definitely pissed. The implication wasn't lost neither on Soundwave nor on Megatron: Will expected a second capture and took lessons in fighting Mechs. And in confirmation to their thoughts, Will kept talking:

"What can I say, 'Wave." The man teased the spy, who ended up pushed back to keep him from interrupting the battle. "The latest is the greatest. After I'm outta here, I'll ask Frenzy to teach me some more cool moves. Of all your kids he's the smartest."

"Damn right." Some other Decepticon, a freshly arrived seeker, cheered.

"You know, here on Earth we have a saying. 'There's more than one way to skin a cat.' Let's try, shall we?"

The last phrase was followed by a roar of pain from Ravage.

"That cat is a real pussy. Get me a real opponent." Will called.

"That would be me." Megatron decided to end the party, seeing that Ravage was loosing the fight.

"You again. Just my fucking luck, literally." Will complained.

Disappointed by the end of the show, the Decepticons started to leave, when Megatron announced:

"Get your shoulder treated, and drink something sugared. I won't fight a de-energized opponent."

"What, now?" Startsceam just had to ask.

Will's jaw went slack for a moment: Megatron wanted a one-on-one battle from him.

"Now." Megatron said.

Rumble pushed through the gathering and showed a bottle of beer into his hand. While he was it, he scanned the human and made notes of hte damage.

"He's injured." Rumble announced. "Zero data damaged his sensors. He won't put up a good fight. Ravage is just weak."

The panther growled at her sibling. Rumble gave her a nasty grinn. A fight started and Soundwave had to break them up.

"Fine. Same local time tomorrow." Megatron said. "Your quarters await, Captain."

-----------Decepticons-------------Decepticons--------------------Decepticons-----------------------

The quarters turned up as a small (by cybertron standarts) room, with a military standart bed, a table and a fan hanging from the ceiling. A small door let to a well equipped bathroom.

"What, a single bed?" Will asked nonchalantly.

"You're a fighter and you'll be treated as such. You earned that when you laughed at me, even fatally injured." Megatron admitted.

"Thank you. So, where's the catch?"

"Tomorrow, I'll fight you, as an equal. Our relationship can wait."

"As I've said before..."

"I'll break you." Megatron cut in, then turned and left.

Once the door closed, Will sighed.

"You already did." He said. "More then you can imagine. And this time, there's no Frenzy or Barricade to ease my pain."

Will laid back and closed his eyes. The room was dark, but Will chose to let keep the lights off. His head hurt badly from the sudden noise and light he was forced to face while fighting Ravage, and the adrenaline rush finally ended. Surprisingly they didn't take his knife away.

Thoughts raced in his head. He played the 'nothing wrong' part well for his allies, but Sarah knew, and so did Frenzy. One of them was always by his side, offering support, and Will actually tried to recover, but the pain was too great. He laughed and joked and pretended nothing happened, but inside he was screaming with anger and pain. Maybe after this ends, he'll see a shrink. A real one, not a telepath. For now, he had to rest and thank god, Primus or whoever listened for Frenzy and his habit of sending Barricade after his ass for several hours of battles Will knew he'd lose, but still gave him hope of survival, or at least cutting something that will make Megatron reconsider the idea of molesting Will. Because in the end, there were only two possible outcomes- Megatron dies or Will loses his mind.

He has no idea of how much time passed before the door to his quarters opened, and an unfamiliar 'Con stuck his head through.

"I'm Thundercracker." He said. That was new. A Decepticon trying to start a conversation.

"I'm Will."

"I know. There isn't a single Mech here who doesn't know. Would you like to have a drink with us?"

"I'm allowed out?"

"You're a guest, not a prisoner. As for Megatron, Starscream thinks that he's outta go and play hide- and- frag- yourself."

Will smirked at the ancient insult.

"Thank you. So, you look like a flier."

"Seeker. And I'm from Starscream's wing."

"I see." Will stood up. "Why are you inviting me to drink?"

"Nobody likes Soundwave. He's creepy."

"No, he's not. The idea of Ironhide in a pink dress is creepy. Soundwave is abhorrent." With that cheery thought, Will walked up to him and smiled.

"I'll second that." Thundercracker held the door open for Will and they headed for a mess hall, since Will decided that no harm will come from learning about the Decepticons in a more comfortable surrounding and besides, he's not dumb enough to starve himself again. Ratchet will have his ass for that, in a way more painful than anything Megatron could dish out.

"So, what do you have to drink?"

"Well, how about high grade for me and alcoholic fruit juice for you?"

"Not on empty stomach."

"Ah, a human defensive mechanism. Starscream mentioned it. Speaking of which, hey, Screamer!"

"Told you not to call me that, especially in front of others."

"You two sound like Bee and Jazz." Will muttered.

"How so?"

"Well, Jazz is into this slang and always says 'wassup, Bee-atch'. And Bee is like 'Don't call me that.'"

Thundercracker and Starscream laughed.

The mess hall was crowded. At least a dozen of Decepticons was there, getting sloshed. And they all turned and stared at Will.

"Is that true?" One of them asked.

"What's true?"

"That Soundwave failed to enter your mind?"

"We had a chat, but that's it. Why?"

"Only Autobot Jazz can resist him. Soundwave is a bad mood because of you."

"Don't tell me. He came here, drank himself stupid and complained about it to Ravage, after which they went to lick each other's wounds?"

A roar of laughter showed Will the ultimate proof of what Prime told him once. Discipline and respect for authority weren't the strong side of the Decepticon army. Sense of humor, on the other hand, was well developed.

"Listen, we don't know what humans eat, but we've got something special for you." Starscream announced and produced a delivery bag.

Will stuck his head in and smiled.

"Now you're talking. Steaks and beer. I'd say I love you, guys, but I'll shoot you all the first chance I'll get."

A wave of laughter showed him that the feeling was mutual.

"Why the hell a decent guy like you follow MR. My- way- or- the -high- way?" Skywarp, another seeker, asked.

"He didn't try to wipe humanity out, kill my men, rape me, steal my daughter... anything I'm missing?"

"It wasn't stealing. If you'd just behave, we'd let you take part in her upbringing." Starscream commented.

"If Megs would let me out of his bed."

"Is he that bad?" Skywarp asked.

Will opened a bottle of beer, finished it in one go and smirked in a truly Decepticon way.

"Now that you asked..."

The next 10 minutes were spent in a story which included comparing a pickle to a fresh cucumber, councelling on Viagra usage, and teaching the crowd the lyrics of the "Yogi bear song, Cybertron style."(1)

Once the laughter and lewd comments died out, someone produced a bottle of something named 'Quintessan slosh' and offered it to Will.

Will took a cautious sniff.

"Truck me..." He managed once his eyes stopped tearing.

"Drink. Don't worry, it's not toxic for humans." Starscream edged him.

Will took a swig and let out a squeak.

"Truck me hard! Good stuff!"

"Let's have a drinking song contest." Someone offered.

"How about a game of 'I've never.'" Will offered.

"How do you play that?" Skywarp asked.

Another ungodly smirk followed.

Will woke up and wished he didn't. It reminded him the joke about the American and Russian drinking. (2) A bottle of beer and an Aspirin were placed on a small table by his bed.

"Now why did Prime say such bad things about Decepticons?" Will mused as he downed the offering. "I love them. I really do."

He tried to stand up, only to find a huge Decepticon recharging calmly on the floor of his room. Will recognized him as Bonecrusher.

Will tried to sneak past him into the shower, only to hear a Cybertronian complaint.

"Sorry." He whispered to the Mech.

Bonecrusher sat up.

"What happened yesterday?" He asked.

"A seeker version of Swam Lake, Megatron showing up and drinking when Starscream said "I've never had sex with Optimus Prime" and "I've never sang soprano". And that's the part when I went to bed, because someone suggested toga racing and I decided to pass."

"I see. And how did I end up here?"

"Don't know. I had worse roomies. Megatron is grabby, and Frenzy snores."

"Early snack?"

"How much time 'till my fight?"

"Two hours."

"Shit. Light snack now, long warmup in 30 minutes."

-----------Decepticons-------------Decepticons--------------------Decepticons-----------------------

Again, like the day before, the landing bay was crowded. Will walked to the center of the room and stretched.

Megatron arrived right after him and transformed to full combat mode.

"If you wish to beg for mercy, you may do it." He informed the human.

"Live with honor, die if you can." Will replied, for no particular reason.

A murmur passed through the crowd.

"Who taught you the sacrificial greeting?" Megatron asked.

Will gave him a puzzled look and took a fighting stance.

Megatron nodded and made a quick strike at the human. The battle has begun.

--------------------------Autobots---------------------Autobots-------------------Autobots----------------

"It's the same base we were imprisoned at, together." Sam noted as he looked at the screen. "You're really good at this, Jazz!"

"Thank you. Frankly it was too easy. Apparently, there was a drinking fest yesterday, and if it wasn't for Soundwave, I'd succeed in smuggling Will out. But the fragging Pit spawn was sober. And so, I'm here, un-willing, pardon the pun."

"What else do you have?" Prime demanded to know.

"Will managed to get Megatron into a gladiator fight against himself."

"When?" Sarah asked.

"Now."

"Autobots, transform and rollout! Sam, stay here and watch Annabelle." Prime ordered. "Sarah, ride with me. And as we go, I'd like to know since when Will turned suicidal."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Megatron is a gladiator model. Such battles for him are like air for you."

"Well, he's in for a bumpy ride." Sarah commented.

"How so?"

"Will is afraid of Megatron. He'll do anything to prevent Megatron from having him again. And that includes fighting."

"Sometimes I wonder whether you humans really need protecting." Barricade joked through the comms.

"Naah." Frenzy replied.

-----------Decepticons-------------Decepticons--------------------Decepticons-----------------------

Will winced as he tried to stand up. He barely scratched his opponent as he himself now sported a variety of bruises and cuts. But he won't give in, not while the stakes were so high.

Megatron looked at the human with respect. Despite the difference in speed and strength, Will's agility served him well. A major mobility center and servos will need replacement, but being a Gladiator, Megatron hid it well. It was time to end the game.

"Surrender, Captain Lennox. You're in no condition to fight."

"I can't." The man rasped.

"You have no choice." Megatron knocked Will to the ground. "Admit defeat. There's no dishonor at that."

Will tried to stand up again. Megatron looked into his eyes and saw despair and anger. The soldier knew he'd lost but refused to surrender.

"It ends now." Megatron knocked him down again and this time he held him down.

Will tried to fight even now, only to have the knife plucked from his hand.

"Lord Megatron prevails." Soundwave proclaimed.

"Over a human, sure." Starscream commented. "Big hero."

Megatron shot Starscream a murderous glare, then carried his now unconscious trophy into his own quarters. The Decepticons returned to their tasks, until the bay emptied completely.

A/N (1) Yogi likes is upside down- koala... the same song Will sang in the shower for Sam in earlier chapters.

(2) Anyone who wants the joke has to ask me in a feedback. :-p

A/N: received correction from a proper source about the name of Rumble, not 'Rambler'. I've corrected it. Thank you, Wikipedia. Also, I'd like to thank for setting my fanfic right and keeping the hilarity out.


	12. Lennoxes vs Decepticons

A/N: received correction from a proper source about the name of Rumble, not 'Rambler'. I've corrected it. Thank you, Wikipedia. Also, I'd like to **thank okami myrrhibis **for setting my fanfic right and keeping the hilarity out.

Part 11: Brackets vs. Text, aka Lennoxes Vs. Decepticons

Megatron was in a very good mood the following day. (read: he almost avoided punching Starscream for the good measure of it) After all, things were finally getting into places. Soundwave took off in search of Annabelle (Will actually wished him god speed, though it was somewhat colorful), Captain Lennox was where he belonged (In his doll house, from the window of which he 'blessed' Soundwave), his army was productive (as much as a hungover bunch can be), and he had some decent blackmail material over them (another round of 'I've never' is due).

All in all, a day well begun. Will was in a bit of a foul spirit (which Megatron understood, being a sore loser himself) but that couldn't be helped.

So Megatron tried to cheer him up by having a civil conversation (Read: annoy Will just for the sports), which went odd due to the painkillers Megatron fed Will.

"I'm pleased to see you try and fit into our ranks." He tried.

"What, you sleep with them too? I understand Skywarp, he's kinda cute. But Bonecrusher?"

"Did you just use the most unmanly word known?"

"What, cute? I know even worse words. Tampons, for example."

"Which gives me an idea..." Megatron muttered.

"Why don't you just get it over with? Why do you bother with chats?" Will finally snapped.

"Maybe I enjoy our conversations?"

"Yeah. And Optimus Prime had participated in a threesome."

"I don't assume you've ever heard the names Ariel and Dion. Good thing I've shot them."

Will shook his head.

"Now that's a mental image I don't want."

Megatron laughed at his distress.

"How is your pain?" He asked suddenly.

"Gone." Will admitted.

"And your ego? I know you've started the whole drinking affair in order to escape. Care to share the plan now?"

"It was bad, since I failed."

"Amuse me."

"Get everyone drunk to believe that I'm one of them, just small- sized, waltz to the front door and take a hike to the nearest town. It can't be far, since the takeaway bag was still hot when I got it."

"Good idea. So, what went wrong?"

"Soundwave. Sober son of a glitch."

"For your diplomaed information, Soundwave is as bad of a control freak as Prime. He does not allow himself any intoxication, especially it I've told him to follow you silently."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Excellent. Now I can resume our interaction from the place Barricade's betrayal made me stop at."

"Not that again." Will moaned.

"No more beatings." Megatron assured him. "They don't seem to work. Besides, you're injured. I have something much more humiliating in mind."

"Like what?"

"Soundwave told me that Zero Data renders you sick."

Will nodded dumbly.

"We have similar facilities for our own recreation on this base. So, if you're good enough to drink with us, you're good enough to go there just any other off duty Decepticon. And all the time you don't spend there, you'll spend either with me or with Soundwave, whom I ordered to learn all there is about your army, leadership and social skills, and use it to better train his spies."

"Typically bad guy." Will quipped, trying not to let fear into his voice. "Spilling the plans to a guy hell bent on living and escaping."

"Insult me all you can, while you still can. Or, you can beg for mercy. It sometimes works."

"Go get your optics fixed. You just mistook me for Starscream."

"This one is getting old. You had two months to think of a new one."

"Well, sorry for not expecting to end up here again!"

"Your wants and expectations are irrelevant. I'm the one who calls the shots here."

"Whatever you say, Lord Megatron." The title was spat in such a tone that even Starscream would think twice before using.

"Also, I've learned that in your culture the change of one's name often serves a statement of ownership. I'll let the others know that starting today, you'll only be referred to as Blooddrop, of the Decepticon army."

"My name is Captain William Lennox, of the US army."

"Well Captain Lennox is going to the Zero Data. There he shall stay until I, Lord Megatron, decide to visit on my soldier, Blooddrop."

Will sighed in resignation. Why couldn't he just give in and let it be over with? Oh, that's right, because Megatron will never let him go, a voice that sounded like Ironhide reminded him. And the stage lights are still on (1), so let's give one last show. And once again, Captain Lennox raised his head and stared at Megatron defiantly.

"As an officer in the service of the United States, I must protest over such treatment of POW's."

If Mechs could go jaw slacked, then Megatron would have done so. Gone was the almost- broken man who'd do anything to keep away from Megatron, and the man he... was fascinated with stood in his place.

Will whistled insulting army songs all the way to sensory deprivation chamber and as he walked in, he turned and smiled, then yelled:

"And stay the fuck out!" And slammed the door behind him, like a woman scorned.

--------------------------Autobots---------------------Autobots-------------------Autobots----------------

Sarah Lennox knocked on crates of 'something' behind which Optimus Prime went to think in private. The crates were lodged in a warehouse where the Autobots chose to spend the night (recharge and let the smaller members of the team stretch their limbs).

"Now, Optimus, do I have a surprise for you." The woman sing-songed. "Come out, come out."

The large Mech walked from behind the crates and was stunned to say the least. Lazerbeak was lying on the ground, making pathetic sounds, as he attempted to recover from something that only Ironhide could hit him with.

"Shot the bastard down." The weapon specialist explained smugly. "And he wasn't alone. I got his disgusting brother here too."

"Rumble?" Prime asked just to be sure.

"Ratchet is working on him. Sarah shot him with 'Tzarina-Cannon'(2). Primus bless the Lennoxes." Ironhide looked even more smug.

"Two Casetticons at once can only mean..."Jazz started.

"That Soundwave is here." Prime agreed. "Any sightings of him?"

"He ran into the night. Too cowardly to protect his young!" The last phrase was shouted by Sarah from the window of the warehouse. "Unlike my husband." She added smugly.

"What are you doing?" Prime asked.

"Pissing this Soundwave off, so he'll show his face. Now play along." She hissed to him.

"He's too experienced for that." Prime said.

"In every culture there's one insult that can't be ignored." Sarah said. "Now let's see... Hey, aft kisser of a cradle robber..." She started and barely avoided being shot. "So now we know he's sensitive about Megatron. Any other suggestions?"

Prime gestured for Ironhide to take Jazz and go look for the source of the fire. Barricade nodded and pointed at Sarah.

"I'll protect her." He signed.

Frenzy pointed a gun at Lazerbeak and gestured at Bumblebee.

Prime gave him a human gesture of approval- thumbs up, then pointed at Bee and himself, then to the rear entrance of the warehouse. Then he pointed at Jazz and made a circle in the air with his fingers.

"I'll watch the perimeter."Jazz agreed. "Sarah, be careful."

Sarah nodded and approached the window again:

"What's up? Megatron's ego is. How does Megatron suicide? He jumps from his ego to his moral level." No shots followed. Sarah paused to consider, then her look fell on Frenzy. That's it! Will told her once that younglings are sacred to both armies. It wasn't the insult of Megatron, it was the accusation of cradle robbing!

"Soundwave! Since your master uses my husband, I'll use your son in replacement. Freeenzy, give it to me, you vibrating maniac!"

Lazerbeak and Frenzy squeaked in shock. Did the woman have a death wish? Even Jazz, who guarded the entrance, stared openly.

Barricade barely had the time to push Sarah down before a rain of fire poured through the window and surrounding wall. Once it paused, Sarah stood up again.

"So it's wrong for me to hurt your kids but it's okay for your master to take my daughter?" She yelled. "Your son, Rumble, is a rapist himself!"

No shots were fired. Instead a roar of pain tore through the darkness.

"Ravage." Barricade muttered. "That makes Ravage the shooter. Soundwave is too smart to comment on insults like that."

"Yeah." Sarah agreed. "Time to lie. Soundwave! We have Lazerbeak and Rumble. And I intend to hurt them. I'll start with Lazerbeak!"

It was Frenzy that replied in a voice not his own:

"Captain Lennox: unharmed. Frenzy?"

"The hell?" Sarah asked.

"Messagestogive." Frenzy explained. "Notcontroljustcommlink."

"Tell him you're fine. Which is more than I can say about the bird." Sarah replied.

"Humans: Unable of such cruelty." Again the monotone.

"Really? Didn't you study our history? Ask him to surrender."

"Surrender: Impossible."

"Ask him whether he loves Megatron more than his own children."

Frenzy looked at Sarah with terror.

"I won't. I'm bluffing." She mouthed. "I'm desperate."

"Will asked the same question." Soundwave's reply came slowly.

"And your answer is?" Sarah insisted.

"My life for Megatron."

Frenzy hugged Lazerbeak and made a sad sound. Sarah looked at Barricade and saw that he was as repulsed as her by the answer.

"Barricade, get me some bolts and paint them red, then spread lubricant and coolant on them, then knock the bird unconscious so it won't transmit." Sarah hissed. "I'll make the bastard regret his choice."

Barricade nodded. He saw where this was going and thought that he had chosen the right side. Sarah had just the right level of cruelty for his liking. And her husband was dead insane. Now what kind of Medic Annabelle will grow up to be? The Decepticon almost glowed with delight as he gathered the components.

"Frenzy! Lubricate on the box!" He whispered. "It has to smell like a Casetticon."

"Lazerbeak safe?" Frenzy was still worried about his sibling.

"As safe as Vector Sigma. She's not that evil."

Two minutes later Sarah opened the window and tossed out a box full of the painted bolts and some odd wires, then flipped 'the bird' and made a show of twisting the middle finger.

"One carved chicken coming up." She called. "Should I start on Rumble?"

An inhuman roar of fury tore the air.

"That got his attention." Barricade muttered. "Did I mention that he murdered his own creator for less?"

"I don't care." Sarah muttered. "He just gave up his own location."

A battle broke out in the darkness, then a loud conversation in Cybertronian. A minute later Prime stormed into the hangar, followed by Soundwave and the remaining Autobots.

"Explain!" He roared. Soundwave just told him that Sarah Lennox just executed a hostage, which just happened to be Soundwave's own sparkling, which was beyond any acceptable provoking, as far as Optimus was considered.

"Explain what?" Sarah asked softly.

Prime looked at her and saw that she now sat on the floor and held Lazerbeak in her lap, petting the injured Mech.

"He's very sad. His father chose Megatron over him." She whispered. "Can I take him? Will and I always wanted a boy, and we don't mind if he's a Cybertronian."

Soundwave just stood and stared at the female that brought his downfall. Sarah looked at him and looked almost sincerely surprised.

"Who's this Mech we have here, Frenzy, Barricade?" She asked. "Ever saw him?"

"Look like Frenzy's creator, but then again, his creator is known for loving his young." Barricade replied. "Do you know him, Frenzy?"

"No." Frenzy said. "Frenzy must be Allspark born. He has no creator."

A grave silence fell. Sarah stood up and picked Lazerbeak the way one would pick up a baby.

"Care to get me a place to sleep?" She asked.

Ironhide transformed into his vehicle mode and let Sarah carry her 'child' in, allowing the issue of coolant stains remain unnoticed.

Bumblebee went outside and carried Ravage in, bridal stile. He shot Soundwave a look that could scare anyone, then headed into the infirmary.

"And to think I admired you." Jazz spat. "The greatest of spies ever. Primus..." He followed Bee into infirmary.

"Injured woman defeated me." Soundwave finally said in Cybertronian.

"Injured? Is that what's bothering you?" Frenzy laughed. "It's her second injury in two months. It's normal for her to do that."

"I live for Megatron, but I'd die for you."

"I don't believe you." Frenzy said and crawled into Sarah's embrace as well.

Soundwave looked around and saw Prime, looking at him with pity.

"I wonder, what Megatron had to do to gain such loyalty. What can justify the hurt you've caused the Casetticons. Should they ask for refuge, they'll get it. That includes refuge for you."

Soundwave just stood there, uncertain what to do.

--------------------------Autobots---------------------Autobots-------------------Autobots----------------

Megatron returned for his victim a long time later. Enough for Will to be grateful for the dark cloth that Megatron pressed to his pace to keep the light from his eyes.

"Your name?"

"W... Will Lennox." It took him a while to use his sore from attempts of screaming throat for anything but rasps.

"Designation?" Megatron raised his voice.

"Blooddrop. Just stop the noise..."

Megatron picked the shaking human up.

"Was it so bad?"

"Hurts to speak."

"I'll take care of you. Do you accept it?"

Will remained silent.

"I see. Well, let's get you something to drink." Megatron carried the human to his quarters and offered him some fruit juice.

"Thank you."

Now there was something. Good manners.

"Would you like to change your clothes? Those are soiled."

"Will never be clean..."

"You will. Let me help you."

"I can... May I do it myself?"

"Unbroken. Let me tell you a story while you shower."

Will nodded and headed into the doll house. Megatron's voice washed over him along with the water.

"Ages ago, when this planet didn't even consider humanity as an option, on another world, beings similar to you had already discovered space flight. They attracted the attention of Quintessons, the race that built Cybertron, and the Quintesson attempted to enslave them. I was still a mindless gladiator, but my first independent thoughts were of fascination. They pushed the Quintessons back, just to disappear one day. All of them, without a trace. But before they did, several were captured. And they all died without a sound, loyal to their race. The specie's name is hard for human to comprehend, but it meant 'untameable'. You remind me of them, of their glory. And each time one of them was taken to the arena to fight to his death, he'd say the same phrase you said to me. Live with honor, die if you can."

"Should I take it as a complement?" Will voice sounded clear and pleased..

"Glad to see you've recovered, and quite fast."

"Was just thirsty." Will said, with unnatural cheer. "Say, how is Soundwave doing?"

"Now that you mentioned him, he failed to report." Megatron said. "How did you know?"

"I don't see you showing me a dead Barricade or my daughter to brag."

"Point taken. Now, state your name, soldier and we can see about rations."

"What was the 'untameable' word for Blood drop?"

"It sounded close to your last name. Now that you mention it..."

"Then Blooddrop is my name, one way or the other. Why did you had to go and make me miserable?" Captain Lennox asked.

"Because you annoy me."

"Annoying is something Starscream does. I'm much worse."

"True. Let's get those rations."

--------------------------Autobots---------------------Autobots-------------------Autobots----------------

"Good morning." Prime addressed Sarah.

"Morning. God, did I made a mess last night?"

"To say the least. You've officially adopted a sparkling, you scared us all, Ironhide included, and you have lots of explanations to give."

"Three letters. PMS. Bad case of it. Will usually grabs Ironhide and goes for a ride. I'm easily offended, very emotional and can be quite the bitch."

"That doesn't explain what you did to Soundwave."

"I made him choose." Sarah sighed.

From her side two sets of squeaks came.

"Good morning, Frenzy." She kissed the hacker. "Good morning, Lazerbeak." She kissed the bird.

A bad pretense of 'meow' came from behind Prime's legs.

"Good morning, Ravage-kitty."

The panther came closer.

"Tell me you're not starting a cuddle fest inside me!" Ironhide demanded.

"Let's go, children. Gosh, you're older and bigger then me... Wait a sec. ADOPTED?" She turned to Optimus.

"You challenged Soundwave's competence as guardian and proved it well, though with cruelty that has Barricade happy." Ratchet approached. "So, until another Mech proves otherwise, congratulations."

"All of them?"

"All which you'll accept." The medic confirmed.

"Even Rumble?"

"Indeed." Prime said.

"Will's gonna kill me. Speaking of killing, where's the DJ?"

"Still standing where you've left him."

"Well, okay. Children, mommy has a big bad Decepticon ass to kick. If you want to go to our family farm and promise to play nice, we'll see about... where the hell am I going to get enough Energon to feed you? God, I feel like that husband from Will's jokes. (3)"

Nobody laughed when Sarah and her kids/zoo headed to visit Rumble.

TBC

A/N (1) The quote is from the song about an aging clown, who goes at stage one last time. It also has the lyrics 'I used to be a redhead clown, but now my hair is gray'.

Tzar- Cannon- a huge cannon used by the Russians of old times. Tzarina Cannon- Ironhide's answer to Sarah's demands of a weapon.

The joke about the American and the Russians from last chapter is:

From a diary of an American spy. Sunday: Arrived to Russia, befriended with the locals, drank with my new friend. Monday: God, kill me now! Tuesday: Went drinking again. Wednesday: God, why didn't you kill me on Monday.

The husband joke will arrive in the next chapter.


	13. Interlude2

Interlude 2: Blooddrop Vs. Captain Lennox.

A/N Please, read this chapter if you want the next ones to make sense. And yes, this is what happens when you mix caffeine, aspirin and Pirates of the Caribbean 3. Also, _Italics_ stand for things going on in Will's mind.

"Megatron!" It was Bonecrusher that interrupted a very mature moment of 'am not' – 'are too'.

"What is it? Don't you see that I'm doing something important?" The warlord growled, while Blooddrop laughed himself sick at the situation.

"Soundwave failed to report. Usually I'd say good riddance, but his last known position wasn't far from here. So, I suspect Autobot presence." The heavy soldier reported.

"I hope he'd dead." Will muttered. "Or at least FUBAR."

"I see." Megatron said. "Well, what are you waiting for? Battle stations and increased patrols." He spat.

Bonecrusher took a hasty retreat.

"Good help is hard to get nowadays." Blooddrop of the untameable race commented.

Megatron shot him a nasty look.

"Care for another round of sensory deprivation?"

"I'll go there, you go shoot some innocent Decepticons... sorry. My bad. Let me rephrase that. You go and vent some bad mood, and I'll see you later."

"You're no longer amusing." Megatron said.

"Finally." Blooddrop drawled. "Can I leave now?"

Megatron picked him up, walked to the Zero Data chamber, tossed the man in and left. Once the room's mechanism activated, a conversation took place.

"Was that really necessary?" Captain Lennox asked.

"_It was." Blooddrop replied. "While we're here, he won't cause us any physical damage, and besides, once we're out of here, we'll be weak, thus unappealing, especially if you'll agree to wet your pants. A win-win situation."_

"Really? Since my last trip I have another guy in my head. We're just one session short of a menage-a-trois. This is unacceptable for a soldier."

"_But at least, it's better than screaming." Blooddrop smirked. "So, what are your plans for later?"_

"Getting rid of you."

"_Which means addressing the great Pokemon of Doom aka Ratchet."_

"You call him that too?"

"_Sure I do. I'm you, remember?"_

"Aren't you extinct?" Captain Lennox commented dryly

"_Don't I just wish. To end up as Megatron's toy. Disgusting. I'd take death in battle anytime."_

"We need a plan."

"_And a psychiatrist." Blooddrop reminded him._

"So, mission objectives: surviving until evac. Acquiring psychiatric assistance..."

"_Will they let a psycho use an EMP cannon?"_

"That's a good idea, soldier. EMP Megatron first, Soundwave second, ask contact codename Pokemon for help after successfully completing the first two objectives."

"_Now we have to pass time until enemy unit codename... we need an insulting codename."_

"Anti-truck?"

"_Grow up, Cap."_

"Smiley?"

"_I love you, man." Blooddrop laughed. "After this mission, marry me!"_

"You're taken."

"_By your wife! And by Megatron, unless the guys show up on time, which they have precedents of failing to do."_

"Don't remind me. Lets change the subject. Listen, how good is your Cybertronian?"

"_Not much. Yours?"  
_"Heard Ironhide cuss and Barricade talk to Annabelle. I think I can recall a phrase or two."

"_Why do you need it, anyway?"_

"To sing a song. About Megatron."

"_You? Mr. Proper?"_

"I'm Captain W. Lennox, not Optimus Prime. And besides, degrading songs about the enemy are known to be popular during wartimes. And while we're at it, we can think about a way to make ourself unappealing to Megatron."

"_Let's do it." Blooddrop smirked._

"Let's do it." Captain Lennox agreed.

Let's do it, Will's lips moved soundlessly.

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, but it's 1 am here, and I have work to do tomorrow.

The husband joke: A young husband arrives to the maternity ward and waiting for the results of his wife's long expected labor. The nurse comes out and says: "I'm sorry sir, but your wife died." The poor guy sits down and breaks in tears. Ten minutes later, the same nurse arrives and says: "I'm sorry, sir, there was a mistake. Not only your wife is safe and sound, but she also gave birth to triplets." And the husband says: "Like hell! Once you've said she's dead, so let her stay that way."


	14. The untameable vs the unrelenting

Part 12: The untameable vs. The unrelenting

A/N _'blah'_ means things happening between Megs and Will

_**'blah' **_ meand things that happen in Will's mind.

After doing enough damage, Megatron recalled that his best relaxation method, read molesting Will Lennox, is still unused. Such a terrible mistake required immediate correction, thus Megatron headed to Zero Data to retrieve his prisoner.

He didn't expect the human to emerge steadily on his feet and give him an odd look.

"Squee." The creature that looked like Will Lennox informed Megatron. Then it turned and scanned the corridor, only to see Starscream. "Oh, yeah!" It said in strangely satisfied voice and marched towards the Air Commander. "Wanna hug me, big guy?"

"Why him?" Megatron was the first one to find his voice.

"He might be butt ugly like the rest of you, but at least, he's a very fly guy."

Starscream took a step back.

"Soundwave is gone so you're assuming the role of Megatron's scary pet?"

"Am I good at this?"

"Yeah." The seeker confirmed.

"Good." Will turned and smiled at Megatron.

Behind his back, Starscream did the universal sign of 'insane', by moving his index finger near the side of his head.

"Why are you doing this? We both know you can withstand worse things than that." Megatron asked calmly.

"Why not?" Blooddrop asked. "I'm screwed as I am."

"Well, if you don't care about things anymore, then you won't mind stripping."

"Huh?" Will gave him a strange look.

"Strip. Now."

"Gosh you sound like Soundwave." Will muttered while taking his clothes off. "Strip. No buying me a drink, no foreplay, no romance. Strip."

He now stood naked, hands crossed on his chest,. Megatron noticed the scarring where the brand used to be.

"Well, like what you see?"

This wasn't going as planned. The human wasn't resisting, even his quips were now weaker. Megatron decided to call Will's bluff once more.

"I'll take that as a statement of consent?"

Will frowned. His plan wasn't working (then again, since when listening to the voices in one's head was a good idea?) .

"Sure, if you like insane half dead stinking soldiers."  
"I don't stink..." Starscream's comment broke the tension. "And I resent the insane part."

_**In Will's mind, Blooddrop and Capt. Lennox shook hands and thanked Primus for seekers. **_

Megatron raised his optics slowly and centered them on the Air Commander.

"You're not half- dead either. But that I can fix easily."

Starscream took off, unwilling to face his sexually-depraved maniac of a leader (humans do have precise terms for situations like this, he thought), leaving Megatron to sort his personal issues by himself.

"Now do you remember what happens when you degrade me in front of my men?" Megatron returned to his victim, only to see his naked form turn around a corner in a flight for his... whatever.

"Now that's better." The warlord smirked. "My favorite foreplay. Chasing the victim."

--------------------------Autobots---------------------Autobots-------------------Autobots----------------

Somewhere not too far...

"Hey, Soundwave!" Bumblebee addressed Optimus.

"I'm not Soundwave!" The Autobot leader replied.

"Could have fooled me- I mean, face mask- check, full load of Cassetticons- check, being silent for too long- check." The Camaro commented, making other Autobots laugh.

"Well, not a full load. We're one Rumble short." Sarah tried to help Prime, causing more damage than good.

"We're all short, not just Rumble." Frenzy offered. "Squishies and size issues..."

"Enough! We're on a rescue mission, not on a picnic." Prime stated.

"What's really bothering you?" Ratchet asked.

"I'm worried about Soundwave. We just left him there." Optimus said. "He just lost 3 of his sparklings, and who knows what will happen once Rumble comes online. What did you do to Rumble anyway, Ratchet?"

"Recharge cycle lock, for 48 hours. That should be enough time for us to return and pick him up."

"I see your point." Sarah petted Ravage offhandedly. The panther responded with a poor imitation of a purr.

"They're sentient, you know." Jazz commented. "Don't let the animal- like looks misguide you."

"I know. But everyone needs love, and my... children like being petted." The world children came out with profound sadness.

Lazerbeak and Ravage gave her questioning looks, only to have Frenzy chirp something quickly and produce a hologram of Annabelle in Will's arms. The others nodded and proceeded to rub against Sarah, showing understanding.

"If your specie is capable of such kindness and humor, why are you so busy killing each other?" Sarah asked.

"It's you are simply beautiful, or I'm simply dumb..." Bumblebee offered. (_The song is titled 'Dumb'_)

"Yeah." Jazz agreed. "We're stupid. What started with a war for freedom, was followed by a war for resources, then a war just for the sake of it, then a war for the right to breed. Without the Allspark- all that's left is a war just to feel alive."

"Fight for your right to paaaarty..." Bee reminded. (_Beastie boys, 'Fight for your right'_)

"But if you came back from the dead, why not try and use the energy to breed?"

"The biggest concern was that the human parent, and yes, I have no other ideas, will have difficulties accepting parentage over a Mech. Then there's the issue of your short life span..." Ratchet started only to be growled and chirped at.

"Sarah is special." The medic replied. "And we don't know how well it will work with others."

"Lazerbeak might be a bird, but it's you who's the chicken, Ratch." Sarah commented.

"Guys, don't start fighting now. ETA 2 hours. Sarah, get the protective gear on." Jazz commented.

"Gotbetteridea." Frenzy said, then exchanged clicks with his siblings. "We'll protect our mother."

"Our mother. How did you manage to adopt all 3? It started with Lazerbeak only." Ironhide asked.

"Well, our TV culture if full of movies that show how miserable siblings become of separated by adoption. "And I'm used to Frenzy. That made 2. And kitty-kitty is just plain cute."

Ravage did another purr imitation.

"So, what do you have in mind about protecting Sarah?" Prime had enough of the fluff.

"Talking about emotional problems." Barricade, who took rear guard, commented.

"Enough fighting!" Sarah raised her voice, then spoke gently again. "Show me, children."

The newest Lennoxes proceeded to spill their plans about shielding Sarah with their bodies in addition to the armor. The woman tried to argue, but the Cassetticons were used to having their own way, so they insisted.

Prime tried to listen in, but eventually gave up and concentrated on driving.

-----------Decepticons-------------Decepticons--------------------Decepticons-----------------------

Will was lost. He had no idea where he was going. Another turn took him to a dead end corridor with several locked door. Will tried every one of them, until one opened... And he wished he didn't.

"Sorry." He muttered and turned to leave.

"By all mean, don't be. We're just about done." Thundercracker said lazily.

Will blushed. Walking on two seekers cuddling in an obviously post- coital way was not on his 'normal' list. Captain Lennox blushed too. Blooddrop took over and made a lewd comment about things that go 'bonk' at night.

"Why are you naked?" Skywarp asked.

"_Guess." Blooddrop offered._

"Don't know. Because I've decided that the best way to keep Megatron from getting into my pants is to get rid of the above mentioned pants?" Will offered.

"Oh. Climb in. It's too cold for a human to run naked."

"I do that and Starscream will need two new seekers, once Megatron comes in." Will muttered.

"And if you become sick, he'll hurt us just as well." Skywarp made a good point here.

"Why do you guys take it from him?" Blooddrop just had to take command and ask.

"Because there are days when we're it, and there are days when humans are hit." Skywarp commented.

Captain Lennox shook his head.

"Why not get rid of him? It won't be a new experience to His Lordship."

"Starscream said the same thing when he left this here for you to take back." Thundercracker gave Will the energy blade he lost during the 'gladiator fight'.

Footsteps came from the corridor.

"That's Megs." Will said. "And I'm tired. He enjoys it when I resist and he enjoys it when I break. Is there no end to it?" He shouted.

"For one who spent time with Soundwave and came out unscathed, he sure is dumb." Skywarp smirked. "But then again, all humans are, even the best of them." The smaller seeker palmed the blade.

"There has to be an answer. I just can't think about one." Then it hit Will. "Soundwave... mind contact... that's it! I promise to tell Ironhide to give you a 10 seconds head start for this one."

"Why are we helping this one?" Thundercracker asked.

"Because the idea of Megatron being dead does wonders to Screamer's mating drive." Skywarp smirked. Then he grabbed Will and yelled: "Lord Megatron, we've got your pet right here!"

Megatron came in almost immediately.

"Good job." He said, optics centered on Will.

"Does that mean I get a reward?" Skywarp asked.

"Don't push it."

"Can't I at least watch?"

"What?" Will yelled. "Hell, no! Megatron, tell him to get lost!"

"Why should I, if it torments you?" The gladiator said. "Put him on the floor, Skywarp. Humans get messy in the process." He threw Will's own words of deception back at him.

Once he could move, Will tried to run again, only to see the door lock right in front of him.

"Sonova pixie." Blooddrop spat, just before the too familiar red light washed him over.

_This was unlike anything Megatron has ever felt. The human spark was dimmer but it still shone brightly. Every Time Megatron tried to touch it, the pleasure was poisoned by Will's own resentment of the process, bad memories, anything that could postpone the inevitable. Bu the time the warlord succeeded in fully melding with the human spark, he was so tired, but the taste of sincere emotion, of forced pleasure was never so _sweet.

The two other Decepticons watched in fascination as Will's face twisted in agony mixed with pleasure. The man's lips moved, trying to say something, but no sound came out. Megatron wasn't much better. Optics dimmed, legs no linger supporting him, his whole posture spoke of immeasurable bliss.

Alarms blared around them, announcing the arrival of the Autobots, but neither the partners nor the observers noticed them. This was when Will managed to say one word:

"Knife..."

His hand rose forward, shaking, seeking blindly the lost weapon, and Thundercracker knelt and placed it properly in Will's palm.

_**In the world beyond flesh, Blooddrop smiled to Captain Lennox and nodded.**_

"_**I won't forget you." The soldier said.**_

"_**You'd better not. Now go. I don't know how long I'll be able to stand his touch."**_

_And Will's spark shone brightly, offering Megatron blinding pleasure. _

"_I wonder why you resisted? You're perfect." The Dcepticon whispered. For the first time in his life, he was truly happy._

--------------------------Autobots---------------------Autobots-------------------Autobots----------------

The Decepticons were expecting four peace- loving Autobots, not six armed warriors set on liberating one of their own. Nor they expected an armed human woman, riding Ravage, with Frenzy pressed against her front and Laserbeak watching her back. Small in size, she was as dangerous as any Mech.

"Where's Will?" She yelled at some fallen Decepticon.

"Megatron chased him into the habitat." He replied.

"Show the way, Ravage." She told her 'mare'. "Frenzy, send the others a message about Will's whereabouts."

The Autobots broke through the Decepticon lines, and followed the rider into the bowels of the base, only to see several locked doors.

"Which one?" Sarah asked.

"Let's blast them all!" Ironhide offered. "One has to be the right one."

"No! We can hit Will." Prime cautioned.

"Fourth door on the left." Starscream's voice made them all jump.

The seeker came from behind him and raised his arms in a gesture of peace.

"Your wing's quarters?" Barricade asked. "How do you know?"

"Thundercracker notified me. Now move it, you're missing the show." The Air Commander punched in the entry code and froze, unbelieving the sight that unfolded as the door opened.

Sarah and Prime rushed forth, only to end up staring as well.

-----------Decepticons-------------Decepticons--------------------Decepticons-----------------------

Will approached Megatron, smiling, his right hand gripping the blade. Every step was a battle against the demonic glow, but with Blooddrop occupying Megatron, Captain Lennox was free to deliver a single blow, straight to the spark casing.

The contact broke and Megatron fell over, stunned by the sudden pain.

"This one is for Ratchet." Captain Lennox delivered another blow.

"This one is for Prime."

"This one is for Frenzy and Barricade."

Each blow was fatal, but the blade kept rising.

"This is for Sam, who still sleeps in the fucking car. This one is for Annabelle and Sarah. And this one..." Will slashed wildly across the central fuel line. "This one is for me."

He tossed the knife aside and turned to face his would be rescuers.

"I guess I owe Blooddrop a drink." he said. "You are late as usual."

Then he started laughing, a sincere laughter, which quickly turned to sobs.

"Screamer?" Skywarp broke the silence. "What just happened here?"

"The usual." The seeker replied calmly, while Sarah rushed to hug and comfort her husband. "The Autobots kicked Megatron's ass, I hope this time for good, Soundwave is never where he's needed, my quarters are a mess, and it's all Megatron's fault."

"Just the usual stuff." Skywarp agreed. "Except the squishie cuddle fest in the middle of our cozy room."

"The squishies have a saying- ignore the flies and they'll ignore you. So ignore the squishies and they'll leave." Thundercracker offered.

To be concluded...


	15. As the battle ended

Part 13: As the battle ended...

Time has passed, things have changed...

A crush from the kitchen broke Will from his task of washing Ravage, who unlike any nice cat refused to lick herself clean and was now as dirty as a joke starring the late Megatron and a cucumber.

"Frenzy and Annabelle Lennox!" Sarah's voice sounded. "I told you a hundred times not to lock your siblings in the oven! Now look at the mess!"

"Sorry, mom." Two voices said in choir. "Sorry, Laserbeak."

"Would you believe that just four years ago we were a normal, human- only family?" Will asked the feline Mech. "But now we're much happier. At least we have none of that 'daddy, I want a poppy' mess. And I have someone to play baseball with."

Ravage meowed approvingly. She loved chasing balls and horsing around.

"Too true. Annabelle is too much a medic to approve unnecessary risks. At least, in the tender age of 5 she isn't as grouchy as the great Pokemon of Doom. There, all done." Will smiled. "You're nice and clean. Try and stay this way."

Ravage smirked and nuzzled Will's face.

"You're welcome, sweetie."

"Miaou?"

"Why won't you speak the human way?" Will asked. "I know you're used to pretending you're just a cat, but we both know you're great at chess."

"Grr-miaou."

"She'll speak when she's ready." Barricade's voice from behind made Will jump and reach for a hidden blade. "I just came in and Sarah said you're busy."

"Indeed. How are you getting along with Jorge?"

"He's as superstitious as they get, but we share tastes in movies."

"I know. I still remember how you watched Terminator 2 then sobbed like kiddies."

"A word of that reaches the Autobots and both you and the 'kitty' are going to push up daisies, in a matter of speaking." The 'cop' said. And proceeded to pet Ravage despite the threat.

"Have you heard anything from the Decepticons?"

"With Megatron dead, Soundwave going into an exile and you on loose, they're better stay in low profile. Speaking of low, Ratchet finally got his experiment on using humans as breeding catalyst on the road. Jazz will enter breeding stasis soon, with a paramedic from Ratchet's hospital as a catalyst." Barricade sighed at the thought of having a sparkling of his own. Maybe once Jorge stops sprinkling him with holy water every morning to make sure 'Cade is not a demon.. Time will tell.

As if reading his mind, Will spoke again.

"Times flies. And you arrive every month. I still don't get why."

"Because, like I've told you 25 times before, I'm a Decepticon, and your wife inspires me."

"She does that... once a month."

"I've heard another baby is on the way. A boy this time. Have you chosen a name?"

"Not yet. We let Ironhide do it."

"Oh, right. The godfather. What a stupid term."

"You can do it next time."

Barricade nodded and stood up.

"And now, to business. I heard that your group has been ordered to take a mission by the government."

"Jorge told you?"

"As a matter of fact, no. I've been offered to assist one of the team members, codename 'Blooddrop."

Will looked up at Barricade.

"And what did you say?"

"The day you see me agree to miss a fight is the day you must shoot me, as an act of mercy."

"So be it." Will smiled.

"So, why did you agree to it? I mean, you have all that you want here. A home, a mate, a house full of brats."

"I'm unused to peace. I need things to move, to change."

"You've been this way since you've been captured the second time." Barricade said.

"I guess, Megatron was right about one thing. I'm more 'untameable' then most people are."

"I know, Captain Lennox."

The man shot Barricade a strange look. The ex-Decepticon stood up and turned towards the house.

"Your wife will call you soon." He said. "I can hear her telling Annabelle to wash her hands."

"Thank you." Will nodded and headed into the house. Once he disappeared, Ravage spoke, in Cybertronian:

"You're wrong to call him Captain Lennox."

"You mean..."

"I mean the promotion he'll be notified of in several days. Old habits die hard."

"That's not what you've meant."

Ravage growled in annoyance.

"He's only Will Lennox here. Once he'll hold a weapon, he'll change. Or didn't you understand the implications of the codename?"

"Aren't those things extinct?" Barricade spat in annoyance.

"And make the universe a boring place?" Ravage laughed. "Well, I must go. Family dinners are important." And she padded inside.

"Live with honor, die if you can." Barricade muttered. "Primus, Megatron sure knew how to make a mess."

With that, he headed towards the garage. Maybe a brawl with Ironhide will cheer him up.

The END. (For now).

Now I have a poll. I'd either let Blooddrop take over and set him on innocent people, or post a story as a parody on this once, with more hilarity.

Is any of those options appealing to you? If so, let me know. Also, here's one last Russian joke.

Megatron climbs up a mountain (hell knows why). And when he reaches the top, he sees Will Lennox, sitting and meditating.

"Who're you?" Megatron asks.

"The end." Will replies.

"Is that a first name or a last name?"

"It's a job." Will smirks.


End file.
